J'ai envie de toi
by pennylane87
Summary: A series of ROMY one-shots! R
1. Got a pen?

This is a series of ROMY one-shots. I'm not done with my other two fics, but _J'ai envie de toi_ will be something I'll keep on as sometimes my ideas can't make it as long fics... I want to someway thank TheRealRogue as once again her work -ROMY one-shots called _Bedtime Stores_- kind of inspired me to post this. _**Bold italics**_ are memories and _Italics_ are thoughts.

**...**

It was half past ten and the chilly New York winter was killing him, fuck even with the heat on he was freezing. Damn northeastern coast weather. He missed the south but he missed her much more so winter or not this was the place to be…

Sitting on the edge of the double bed, Remy LeBeau took the phone and dialed a very well known number. He waited for response, begging to hear a friendly voice, although after the last events and the _condition_ in which he left her, he wasn't in very friendly terms with that people.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." A girl's voice at the other end of the line said.

"_Chaton_?"

"Oh my God! Gambit?" Katherine Pryde sounded sincerely surprised.

"_Allô petite_, how are…" but before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Wait a minute ok?" Gambit heard her talking to someone else, who turned out to be Bobby Drake. "Hey, Bobby, I'll take this upstairs."

Remy waited on the line until he noticed the sound of a shutting door.

"Gambit? Are you still there?" Kitty asked.

"Yes I'm."

"I'm sorry, it's just that… well you know." She didn't need to say anything; Remy understood the way things were at the Institute.

"Remy's still not wanted dere."

"Well, it's not exactly like that Gambit, it's just that."

"_Je sais petite_…"

It was because of Rogue. Because of the way he left her… alone and brokenhearted.

"And… like how are you? Where are you?" Kitty asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm here, in New York."

"Really? Where?"

"_Un petit hotel_… 465 Central Park West."

"And, are you like thinking about coming to the Institute?"

"Is she dere?"

"No."

"Den _non_…"

Uncomfortable silence again.

"Don't you want to know where she is?" Kitty finally asked.

"_Oui_."

"Jeez Gambit… I'm sorry she made me swear I'd not tell you. I promised not to."

Remy didn't say a word, which really made Kitty feel sad. She cared about them both and although Rogue never told her exactly what happened, she still believed in them.

"She's been gone for a while." Kitty said, "My God Gambit, what the hell happened? She left without saying a word, not even to Logan or me. She was clearly upset and…" Kitty took a deep breathe, Gambit could swear she even sighed, "I've never seen her that sad. You could see the rings under her eyes, she cried her eyes out."

"It's hard to say _petite_… and painful as hell. Please I know I don't deserve it, but I need to know where she is."

"I made a promise…" Remy felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, "but she never told me anything about her cell phone number." Kitty giggled and a faint glimmer of a smile lightened his face as he took a notepad to write the number; after all there might be hope for them.

"_Merci chaton_… How can I ever repay y' for dis?"

"Just find her Gambit, find her and get her back…"

**…**

_**She's been gone for a while. My God Gambit, what the hell happened? **_

He knew why she left without saying a word. It was because of him… it was his entire fault. She's been nothing but sincere and instead of giving her his support he just panicked and left her behind, alone, confused, upset and, _pregnant_…

_How could he?_ A question he asked him day after day, and yet the only answer he could find was, his cowardice and his fear. But for the fear of what, of commitment, of being loved? What a stupid thing, he cared for her more than anything in the world. How could he have been so stupid? He needed her; he wanted her…

Nervous as a teenager, Remy LeBeau picked the phone and dialed the number Kitty gave him. The phone rang with no answer (four rings), Remy was getting worried, so he hung up and tried again. For a few moments the phone rang again with no answer before it was picked up and a thick south accent came through it.

"Hello." The mere sound of her voice made him realize how much he missed her. How empty-hearted he felt at night without her presence. It was she who somehow knew him best… and yet he ran away from her.

"_Chère_?"

Rogue froze. His voice sent shivers down her spine as a bunch of memories hit her.

"Please don't hang up Rogue, I need to talk to y'."

"What do yah want Remy?" She asked trying to sound rude.

"I want y'…"

Silence.

"_Chère_?"

"Ah heard yah swamp rat… it's just that, well Ah don't believe yah."

"I mean it Rogue."

"Just like that huh?" She huffed. "What's happened in yah'r pretty life since yah left meh sugah?" She asked sarcastically, her voice was full of hostility.

"Girl, don' y' ever listen?" Remy added calmly. "Wit'out y'… I don't have much of a life."

Silence.

"Please _chère_, trust m'."

"Ah used to Remy and look where that 'trust' has led us now…"

"Rogue… I'm sorry."

"Do yah really believe that is gonna fix everything?"

"_Non, mais_ I'll do anything it takes to fix it. Rogue, I've to see y'."

"Yeah right… in yah'r dreams Cajun."

Gambit chuckled, "My dreams… my dreams are a cruel joke Roguey. They taunt m'. Even in my dreams I'm an idiot who knows he's about to wake up to reality. If I could only avoid sleep, but I can't."

Silence. She didn't expect that for sure, somehow his cockiness and sense of humor always made her smile. Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm pregnant Remy; do yah realize that? Oh wait yah do, that's why yah left in the first place."

"I wasn't thinking straight Rogue, I was selfish and stupid. But most of all I was afraid." His voice was sincere, and even without seeing him Rogue could tell he's being honest. God knows how much she loved this man and despite everything she knew how far he was willing to go to prove his love... as far as she liked him to.

"Afraid? My Gawd Remy, afraid of what?"

"Dunno… of loving y' mebbe."

"Are yah kidding meh? How could yah ever be afraid of that?"

Silence.

"Gawd Remy, yah know how much Ah loved yah."

"_Je sais_… and dat's it, I don't know what I did to deserve y' _chère_… I was afraid of loosing y'." Remy sighed deeply, "and dat's exactly what I did."

Silence.

She wanted to tell him how he hasn't lost her yet and he never would. She wanted to tell him how much she still loved him and how much she needed him beside her. But somehow she didn't.

"How fare along are y' _chère_?" Remy finally asked.

"About six months." Rogue chuckled "Gawd I can't even see mah own feet. Yah should see meh now… Ah'm a big puffy version of mahself."

"Den let m'Rogue… let m' see y' please."

"Remy, ah…"

"I know I screwed it up before Rogue, _mais_ dere's not'ing in de world I want more dan to be by y'r side."

"Do yah really mean it?"

"Absolutely _chère_… I love y'."

"Say it again."

"I want to be by y'r side and…"

"No, say meh yah love meh."

"_Mon Dieu_ Rogue I love y'… always had and always will."

Silence.

"It's a boy yah know… Ah just had the ultrasound and the doctor confirmed it." Rogue said caressing her belly.

A baby boy, God he was going to be a father… Remy LeBeau smiled as his red on black eyes became tearful. He loved this woman more than his own life and here she was now making him a father.

"Give m' y'r address _chère_… I'm coming to y', this time."

Silence.

Every passing second was making him restless yet she didn't say anything. _Come on, belle… y'r killin' m' here. Say somethin'… say anit'in'__, _he silently begged. Then Remy heard her sigh, and she finally spoke.

"Got a pen?"

**XX**

I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!

A/N: The address Remy gave to Kitty, 465 Central Park West, is actually a real little hotel, the Astor on the Park located across the street from Central Park, my best friend and I stayed there a couple of years ago.

_**J'ai envie de toi**_ is the French title (translation) from a book by roman writer Federico Moccia called _**Ho voglia di te**_ (got it from french online bookstore) it would be something like _I want you_, _envie _- urge or to desire... at least translating it from Italian, please tell me if I'm wrong…

Quotes:

_Girl, don' you ever listen? Wit'out you… I don't have much of a life._  
From Uncanny X-Men 343.

_My dreams are a cruel joke. They taunt me. Even in my dreams I'm an idiot... who knows he's about to wake up to reality. If I could only avoid sleep. But I can't._  
From Vanilla Sky.

_Come on, belle.. you're killin' me here. Say somethin'… say anit'in', chere_.  
From X-men 81.

_Give me your address. I'm coming to you, this time.  
Got a pen?_  
Russell Hammond and Penny Lane, from Almost Famous (the greatest movie on Earth!!)


	2. My Choice

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots**

A/N: Second one-shot of this a series. Pure romyness, no drama, no angst. Don't feel like that, not in the mood for romy... then you might don't like it. Anyway I hope you're romy fans and enjoy this... I'm still working on my major fics I'll update those as soon as I can._ Italics_ are thoughts. Thanks to all of you who had reviewed, read and added this story to your alert list!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

**...**

**Chapter 2. My choice.**

It was a sunny Sunday morning at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and most of the students were sitting by the pool enjoying the hot summer. Due to recent anti mutant protests Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe were at Washington visiting Senator Kelly, while Hank McCoy was in California at some science symposium in UCLA or something, frankly Logan didn't care. Unfortunately given the circumstances, Logan was trapped in a mansion full of kids, making him their nanny, so to speak…

Annoyed from screams, flirts and the scent of teen hormones, Logan went to the kitchen in order to get a cold beer only to found a certain Cajun talking on the phone and drinking one of them. The Canadian gave Gambit a_ you are so dead_ glare opened the fridge grabbed a couple of beers and walked towards the door. He'd decided he was in the _fix my bike_ mood. But before he could reach the exit, Remy's voice stopped him.

"_Monsieur_ Logan wait, dere's somet'ing I want to ask y'."

_-A few minutes later-_

"So can I go, _monsieur_ Logan?"

"Gumbo I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. Besides why are you asking me?"

"Well, _monsieur_ you're de oldest one around and what I'm asking y' doesn't concerns only m' _mais_ Rogue too."

"What?" Logan snarled showing his prominent eyeteeth. "Why is Stripes involved with this?" He asked.

"Involved with what Logan?" A southern voice came from behind them as Rogue entered the kitchen.

Logan remained silent unsure of what to say, while Remy grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her close to him making Rogue collapse into a fit of giggles as her cheeks turned red. Even if they had been a couple for the last year and everybody at the Institute knew their relationship was as serious as Scott and Jean's, she still felt uncomfortable around Logan.

"Remy please!" She said trying to stop the mischievous, hungry and well trained hands of her boyfriend that were traveling all around her back and bottom.

"You heard the girl Gumbo stop it!"

"So what were yah two guys talking about huh?"

"Well _chère_ I was asking Logan his permission to take y' with m' to N'Awlins."

"Oh my Gawd!! Is that true?" Her emerald eyes widened. "Can Ah go Logan? Can ah? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"I'm pretty sure de Wolvie told m' y' could _chère_." Remy gave Logan a victorious glare while Rogue turned to see her mentor.

Logan wasn't happy with the idea but he didn't want to upset Rogue, he loved that girl and despite it all he also liked the Cajun. He'd to admit that after she fell in love with that tricky thief, she was a whole new shinny person. Besides he didn't want to hear her complaining day after day.

"Ok Stripes you may go… but listen to me, call me when you get there and," he shot Remy a menacing glare, "don't try anything stupid Gumbo."

"Separate bedrooms, I gave y' _mon_ word _monsieur_." Gambit said raising a hand and putting the other one over his chest.

"Argh!" Logan snarled. "Don't you ever mention a bed when referring to Rogue again Cajun!

"Gawd! Thanks Logan!" Rogue hugged him before he left the kitchen.

Then turned to Gambit and jumped in his arms.

"So, are yah going to visit yahr dad or something?" She asked.

"_Non chère_, we're goin' to a _mon frère's_ wedding."

"What?" Her gaze immediately changed from excited to anxious.

"Is dere's somet'ing wrong _chère_?" Remy asked noticing the insecure look of his girlfriend. "I thought y' were happy 'bout it."

"Well yes, of course ah'm… it's just that," that worried look again.

"What is it _mon amour_? Y' know y' can tell m' everyt'ing." He said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"It's just that... what if yahr family doesn't like meh?"

"I'm sure dey will Rogue."

"But what if they don't!" Rogue said removing his hand from her chin.

"C'mon Rogue, I don't see why..." But she didn't leave him finish.

"I'm a mutant, sugah."

"So am I."

"Well yes, but yah don't have a deadly touch," she looked down at her gloved hands, "a poisonous skin, the curse to be unable to feel other people's skin without sucking all their memories and their entire life."

"Please Rogue don' say dat."

"_Dat_," she mimicked him, "it's the truth Remy, mah power... and ah'm sure yahr family wants better for yah than a girl yah can't even touch. A girl that is unable to give yah a son, Gawd not even a true kiss without yah ending up in a coma or worst."

"Rogue I thought we'd left all dis touch issue behind." He cupped her face carefully in his hands and placed a light kiss in her forehead, her auburn hair preventing his lips to actually touch her skin. "_Je t'aime_ Rogue, dat's de only t'ing dat matters, _d'accord_?" She nodded silently. "Now go pack up y'r t'ings."

Remy and Rogue took the last flight and arrived at New Orleans before dawn so they went to sleep. Leaving Rogue the _meet the family_ uncertainty for later.

**...**

_-The next morning-_

Rogue woke up in the cozy guest room of Remy's family house. She decided to take a shower before showing up for breakfast, after all she didn't knew this people. Once she was dressed and fully covered she made her way to the kitchen. _Damn Swamp Rat he could have waited for me_, she thought as she walked. She was really nervous.

Just as she was about to open the kitchen's door, she heard Remy's voice. She didn't mean to, but somehow she ended up eavesdropping.

"She's de girl dat help y' before right? When _père_ got kidnapped."

"_Oui_."

"Are y' sure 'bout dis Remy?"

"Absolutely."

"Belle is gonna be dere."

"_Je sais_."

"_Mon Dieu_ dat's why y' brought her?"

"…" Remy gave his brother a_ how could you think that _glare

"_Mais tu es fou ou quoi_?!?" (Are you crazy or what?)_  
_

She had enough. She didn't want to hear more of that crap. She ran upstairs with her eyes filled with tears and began to pack her stuff back. Between sobs she asked her again and again why she came. Maybe Remy never had truly loved her and she only was some kind of revenge on the girl that broke his heart before.

-_Back in the kitchen_-

"Are y' sure 'bout dis Remy?"

"Absolutely."

"Belle is gonna be dere."

"_Je sais_."

"_Mon Dieu_ dat's why y' brought her?"

"…"

"_Mais tu es fou ou quoi_?!?" (Are you crazy or what?)_  
_

"_Je suis fou d'elle_ Henri... _Je l'aime_." (I'm crazy for her Henri... I love her.)

"The infamous Remy LeBeau… y'r gettin' married after all _frère_."

"_Oui, mais_ dis time is my choice…"

"I don' know what to say."

"What 'bout a hug?"

"Now where's de _fille_, I want to meet de girl dat tamed _mon petite frère_."

"Must be in her room, I'll be right back." Remy said leaving the kitchen.

**...**

"Rogue, _chère_, what are y' doin'?" Gambit asked as soon as he entered the room and saw her packing.

"Don't yah see Swamp Rat, ah'm packing!"

"_Oui_, I noticed but I don't understand why are y'?"

"Well, ah'm leaving."

"But _chère_ we've just arrived."

"Don't yah chère meh. Ah'm not yah'r chère anymore!"

"Ok... what's going on Rogue? Explain to m', 'cause I'm not getting' it."

Rogue sighed. "Ah heard yah Gambit. Yah bring meh here just because of Bella!! Yah want her to see yah with meh and that's all!!" Remy couldn't help but burst into laugh, as Rogue became more and more upset. He walked calmly towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do y' know how lovely y' look when y'r mad _chère_?"

"Let me go yah filthy Cajun." She tried to pull away, but wasn't able to.

"And somehow, y' look even more lovely when y'r jealous."

"Jealous! How dare yah!" She was furious.

"C'mon Rogue... I wasn't talkin' 'bout Belle."

"Yes yah were."

"_Non_, Henri mentioned her, but just 'cause we're talkin' 'bout y'."

"About meh?"

"_Oui ma belle_... I was going to wait, _mais_ given de circumstances," he grabbed her hand and taking off her glove he placed a ring on her finger.

"What the...?" Tears filled her emerald eyes. "Oh my Gawd… Remy!"

"I want y' Rogue, only y'."

"But what about mah powers?"

"My risk. My choice. I can take care of myself."

"Ah'm serious Remy."

"And so am I _chère_." He cupped her face and said, "eventually we'll find a way. I'm sure y' will learn to control them and I want y' to know I wanna be by y'r side from now till den."

"Remy… ah."

"I'm not askin' y' to marry me girl! Well yes, _mais_ not yet anyway." He gave her a warm smile. "I just want to show y' how much I care 'bout y' and dat I want y' in my life, _pour toujours ma belle_."

"And ah want yah in mine Remy, forever."

"I made my choice Rogue... I chose y'." Carefully Gambit caressed her lips with his thumb and Rogue smiled.

"Now I want y' to meet _mon frère_."

**...**

"Hey Remy dat's cheating!" Exclaimed Etienne, one of Remy's cousins. "Y' can't use y'r powers! That's not fair."

"Now, _mes amis_… y' didn' t'ink I'd give anyone else a chance to slip dis on de little lady, did y'?" He looked at all the men standing behind him, "I t'ink not, not after Rogue caught Mercy's bouquet."

_The End_

_**XX**_

Well as all you know custom has it that the unmarried man who catches the garter must place it on the leg of the unmarried woman who catches the bouquet... (that's the custom here in Mexico) and what a better 'unmarried' couple to fulfill the tradition than Rogue and Remy! Anyway you liked it? My God is really really late so forgive me for the mistakes in it... But please!! Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think :D

Quotes:

_My risk. My choice. I can take care of myself._  
From X-Men #109

_Now, mes amis...y'didn' think I'd give anyone else a chance t'slip this on the little lady, did you? I t'ink not. _  
Gambit catching Jean's garter after Rogue caught the bouquet. From X-Men #30.


	3. I want you

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots**

A/N: Third one-shot of this series. This is kind of a songfic inspired in 'I want You' by the great Bob Dylan (my mom loves him, I myself am a bigger fan of his son Jakob, gosh I love him!) from the album Blonde on Blonde. I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who had reviewed, read and added this story to your alert list!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them! _'I Want You'_ music and lyrics by Bob Dylan.

**XX**

**Chapter 3. I want you**

It was half past midnight; the rain was pouring down and he was soaking wet, he was shaking with cold, as the water dripped from his body. The minutes went by slowly, and he waited in the blistering cold but she didn't appear

"Somet'ing must be wrong," the Cajun thief said to himself, "she promised she'd be here."

Worried, he drove all the way to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and after hiding his bike in the surrounding lawns, the well-trained Prince of Thieves climbed to her balcony. Her bed was upturned, the drawers had been emptied out, clothes had been pulled out of the wardrobe, and everything was such a mess. But the worst part was, there was no sign of her.

A slight knock at the door froze him, _now what?_ He thought. It could be anyone and this wasn't exactly the right place for an Acolyte, wishing not to meet Wolverine and that damn acute smell sense of him, Gambit hide behind the drapes. Fortunately it turned to be Katherine Pryde.

_"__Chaton_?" He said taking a step towards her.

"Gambit!" Kitty gasped, "What happened here?"

"I was goin' to ask y' de same t'ing…" he said, "where is she, where is Rogue?"

"She…" Kitty's eyes widened, "she was supposed to be with you!"

"Did she tell y' 'bout…?"

"Running away with you? Yes she did, but don't worry I'm the only one who knows."

_"__Alors_ where is she? She didn't showed up and she's clearly not here…"

"Shhh, please Gambit be quiet, someone could hear you." Kitty Pryde tried to calm him down, "maybe she's just late… maybe she's already there and." But she didn't finished as Gambit interrupted her.

"I do hope so _petite_…" His voice was harsh. He couldn't handle rejection again, not from her. He overcame Bella's, but it wasn't the same. It was Rogue now, the only girl he ever cared about, the one who somehow knew him best.

Kitty noticed Remy's hurt, "She loves you Remy, more than anything in this world. I know it, maybe she's just afraid… I mean she's an X-man and you're an Acolyte."

"Yes I know, and I love her too... yet here I'm not afraid." Saying this Gambit jumped over the balcony rail and disappeared in the dark night.

**...**

Remy LeBeau jumped on his bike and making the engine roar he left the Institute, determined to go back to their meeting point. It wasn't the brightest idea but it was the only one, maybe just as Kitty said he'd find her there. And although, he'd never been a practicing Catholic, in that exact moment he begged God to see her there.

A couple of minutes later, Remy arrived the shipping dock zone, their meeting point, and the exact place where they'd met years before.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

"Rogue!" he exclaimed when he saw her, standing in the middle of the area. She was soaking wet too, the water was dripping from her auburn hair and she was carrying an old-fashioned brown suitcase.

"Remy..." Without saying anything else, she ran over to him and hugged him.

"_Chère_, I t'ink you wouldn't show up," he said hugging her back, scooping her into his arms, "what happened?"

"Oh Gawd Remy... Ah'm sorry," her voice began to quiver and he could feel her trembling and not because of the chill or the rain. "Ah'm sorry..."

"_Chère_, are y' ok?" He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Ah'm, it's just that..." She said closing her eyes trying to stop the upcoming tears as she shook her head.

"Rogue?" Remy caught her gaze again. "Y'r sure 'bout dis right?"

"Yeah… of course Ah'm, Remy." Rogue smiled. God knew he loved her smile, but there was something beneath it now, some kind of sadness. His best girl was scared and he had to make her feel comfortable, safe again… to feel his love.

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**_

_"__Ma chérie_, I know dis isn't easy and mebbe is not the best way _mais_..." he took both of her hands in his right hand and held them gently. "Y' trust m' don' y'?"

"Of course Ah do."

"Den don' be 'fraid _ma belle_… I'm here, I'll always be."

"Ah know."

"I love y' Rogue, y' know dat."

"Ah love yah too Remy and Ah want to be with yah, it¡s just that..."

"Tell m' _chère_, 'cause I was here before and y' weren't."

"Ah know and Ah'm sorry..."

"Don' be." Remy cupped her face and fixed his eyes on hers, wiping her tears with his gloved fingers. "Y' scared de hell out of dis Cajun girl, don' do dat again." Rogue smiled, "Y' know what? I went to de Institute."

"Yah did what? Remy if someone saw yah."

"_Non_, don' worry I just met de _chaton_, and she told m' she already knew."

"Yeah Ah told her... Gawd Remy Ah never meant to upset yah... Ah'm here because Ah want to, Ah love yah... it was just."

"Not an easy choice, _hein_?"

"Yeah."

"Just like when I'd to left N'Awlins _petite_..."

"Anyway, sorry Ah was late... it took meh like forever to get here."

"It's fine _chère_, I know what y' mean."

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

Gambit jumped into his bike followed by Rogue, as he started the engine she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head in his back. His tobacco and bourbon scent was one of the few things that relaxed her no matter what and she tightened the grip, making Remy smile. As the wind blew up her hair, a couple of her white locks hit his face, what Rogue ignored was that her lily scent was the thing that relaxed him the most.

His response to her touch was intense, so intense that he even had trouble focusing on the road ahead. His heart was pounding yet he felt some kind of peace he'd never felt before, holding firmly to his body was the woman of his life, the only girl capable of making him nervous, short of breath. No woman had ever made him feel like this before, scared yet excited at the same time, and he'd knew a hell lot of women, but again this wasn't just a woman... it was Rogue. Tenderly, he placed his left hand over hers for a moment before he pulled up at a viewpoint along the road.

Slowly, Rogue slipped her arms into her olive green military type jacket, and raised the collar of her thick deep purple sweater; wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she made her way slowly towards the edge of the cliff. She looked absolutely beautiful, it was the perfect moment, and Remy didn't hesitate. The next thing she felt were his strong arms hugging her from behind, his lips pressed against her hair as he whispered in her ear, "_Je t'aime_ Rogue... I'd do anyt'ing for y'."

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**_

They stayed like that for a while, Remy rocking Rogue in his arms gently and kissing the back of her head. Below them the rhythmic waves crushing against the rocky cliff were the only sound. The warmth that radiated from his body felt so comforting that Rogue felt reluctant to break the contact, so she didn't move. Then Remy pointed to the sky, the sun was starting to raise and he thought it'd be better to keep on driving.

"Ah can't believe we're actually doing this Remy."

"Some t'ings are true whether y' believe dem or not, _chère_."

"That was incredibly sweet swamp rat," Rogue giggled, "is there's a side of yah Ah don't know yet?"

"Oh, believe m' _chère_," Gambit chuckled, "y' ain't seen not'ing yet." Remy turned her to face him and ran his hands down her body. Wrapping her in his arms again, he looked into her emerald eyes. "_Mais_ don' worry _petite_ y'll know and _enjoy_ every side of dis Cajun." He added as a broad grin spread across his face.

Without saying a word, Rogue just laid her head on his chest and rubbed his back. She was happy, full of hope, and in love and that was the only thing that mattered.

_**The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

"Let's go Remy."

"Where?"

"Somewhere... Ah don't care."

"What do y' wanna do _chère_?"

"Anything."

"Are y' sure?"

"Yes."

"Y're actually letting m' choose?" Gambit said with a mischievous smile, just to tease her.

"Ah love yah Remy and Ah trust yah." Rogue lifted her face so their gazes met, he could notice the sincerity in her green emerald eyes as a tender smile came over her face. On the other hand, Rogue saw love reflected in his red on black eyes as he tightened the embrace, pulling her body closer to him, comforting her fears.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rogue said, "No matter what Remy, by yahr side, Ah kind of feel safe."

"In my arms, _chère_, y' always will be."

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love**_

At dawn, the southern couple jumped into Remy's bike and drove off, getting lost in the countryside route. Together, they made their way to nowhere in particular.

**...**

_-epilogue_-

It was another calm afternoon at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Christmas was coming and Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Katherine Pryde, Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner were having some hot cocoa in the Reck-room. It had been two months since the night Rogue left them, and nobody talked too much about that.

"Hey Pryde you've got mail." Logan's voice resounded throughout the entire Institute.

"Really? Great!" Kitty took the white envelope from Logan's hand.

"Who is it Kit?" Bobby Drake asked.

"Well I don't know it doesn't have a sender," Kitty checked the envelope, "it's kind of weird, though."

"I don't see why," Jean Gray gave Kitty a playful smile, "maybe you have a secret admirer!"

"Come on Jean." Scott laughed.

"What?" Kitty huffed and gave Scott her most 'menacingly' gaze. "Like I couldn't have one! FYI, I'm pretty Scott, and I've tones of admirers!"

"I declare myself one of them!" Bobby said yelling from the couch and giving Kitty a 'seductive' glare.

"Agh! Shut up Drake!" Kitty made her way towards the stairs.

_Dear Kitty:_

_I want to thank you for everything you did for me, well for us. Please tell the Professor I thank him for everything and that I'm sorry for the way I left. I've talked with R. and who knows maybe we go back to the Institute one day, but not yet...  
You're the best.  
xoxo  
R._

Kitty Pryde smiled and hid the postcard in her night table drawer, before going back to the Reck room, determined to flirt with Bobby Drake.

**XX**

And the end...  
Did you like it?? Please don't forget to drop me a review… pleeeeease!

Quotes:

_Some things are true whether you believe them or not.  
_From the movie City of Angels

_Let's go somewhere.  
Where?  
I don't care.  
What do you wanna do?  
Anything._  
From the movie City of Angels

_In my arms, chere, you always will be.  
_From X-Treme X-Men Annual 2001


	4. When I saw her there

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

A/N: Fourth one-shot of this series. A songfic inspired in _'I saw her standing there'_ by the Beatles (the best band ever!!) from their album debut _Please Please Me_, released in the UK on 1963. I hope you like it, I just heard it the other day and thought it could be a nice romy... Anyway, thanks to all of you who had reviewed, read and added this story to your alert list!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's. _'I saw her standing there'_ by Lennon and McCartney.

**XX**

**Chapter 4. When I saw her there.  
**

Remy LeBeau walked all towards the lonely brunette girl standing in the corner of the gym. His heart was pouncing like never before and his hands where sweating… sweating? What the heck he must be more nervous than he thought, it wasn't until he stopped by the drinks table in order to relax a little that he realized that the nervousness he was feeling was something new to him. His Cajun charm was certainly something no woman could resist until he met her… the southern belle was the only girl capable of put his self-confidence in doubt and the only one he hasn't being able to resist or forget…

Drinking a Soda Water (mixed secretly with whiskey) Remy remembered the first day he laid eyes on her, that afternoon at the shipping dock zone, near the warehouse that was the Acolyte's base. They didn't even talk, Rogue has run into him and just acted stunned with a sappy look across her face, smiling he handed her a card -the King of Hearts- charged it and walked away. After a couple of meetings on the 'battle field', he got the call. The Assassins have kidnapped his father and were holding him in their base in Bloodmoon Bayou. Henri was desperate, both knew about the risk of Remy coming to New Orleans, but he was the only capable of saving him… then he got the idea, he would bring Rogue with him, even if he had to kidnap her.

Weeks later, when he came back to Bayville he became more and more interested in her, he couldn't help it, day after day he found himself thinking about the beautiful green-eyed girl. No matter what John or Piotr said about her mutancy or the fact that she was a X-man; she was so beautiful, so very… desirable. He needed to posses her utterly.

_**Well, she was just seventeen,****  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare**_

Maybe she was just a girl, but Remy was sure that beneath all the naivety, all the shyness and the rough façade lied a latent passionate desire in need of exploring, of enjoyment and love. Yes, she was a girl, and he was determined to wake up the woman underneath. So, following his instincts he began to follow her, memorizing all of her moves; he studied the entire file he stole from Magneto's records and spied on her at night. Remy LeBeau couldn't understand how the hunter became the prey, but the truth was that without even touching him and unaware of it, Rogue of the X-men, had the infamous Acolyte Cajun thief on her hands.

_**So how could I dance with another**_

Tonight was finally the night, the Bayville High prom. Remy knew that against her will she would attend (most because of her girlfriend's pleads) so he was more than ready to show up. The moment Remy LeBeau stepped into the crowded gym, he recognized Lance Alvers dancing with Kitty Pryde and Pietro Maximoff with Tabitha Smith. Insisting on giving him moral support, John Allerdyce has come with him, but that all 'support' thing proved to be a lie since he was flirting with Wanda Maximoff. So here he was, all by himself but determined to get the girl.

_**Oh when I saw her standing there****  
Well she looked at me****  
And I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her**_

Rogue was standing at the corner of the place, as she used to say the more isolated the better she didn't do well in crowds. She was wearing a dark green strapless dress along with black gloves that covered her entire arms leaving just her cleavage and ivory shoulders bare. The makeup was much less heavy than in her daily life giving her face a unique beauty increased by the glow of her emerald eyes and framed by her white locks. She was a beauty in every sense of the word and the mere sight made his heart beat faster. Remy walked towards Rogue and before he could reach her, she raised her head and looked at him.

_**She wouldn't dance with another  
Oh when I saw her standing there  
Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine**_

"What… what are yah doing here?" Rogue was a little confused, certainly she never expected to see him here.

"May I have dis dance _chère_?" Gambit asked taking Rogue's hand in his.

Rogue smiled and nodded, she noticed his voice was more affectionate than usual.

Remy took a deep, deep breath and let it out. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he started speaking. "I waited dis moment for too long _chère_… y'll never imagine."

"This moment… ya don't even attend this school, Gawd Ah don't even know if yah attend any." She said trying to sound uninterested.

"C'mon Rogue y' now what I'm talking 'bout." He whispered.

"Yeah Ah know," Rogue sighed.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" She asked back defiantly.

"Stop goofing 'round Rogue… I'm serious here."

"Meh too Gambit."

"Told y' to call m' Remy_._" Gambit took her chin in his hand, forcing her to raise her head and meet his eyes.

"Ok then… meh too Remy." She said fixing her eyes on his, "Ah'm not stupid or blind, Ah know yah've been spying on meh."

"Non, just looking after y'." Remy gave her a smile and Rogue just sighed in defeat. "Yah don't know what yah are gettin' into. Mah powers, Ah'm the untouchable one, remember? I suck away the life of people with just a touch… how kind of future yah could pursue by mah side!! Gawd Remy what kind of life."

"De only one I could ever ask for _chère_… de one in which y're de most important part."

"Please Remy Ah'm serious."

"So am I."

"Look Remy… the song is over…"

"_Mais_ we don't." He took her by the hand and drew her out of the dance floor.

"Remy wait…"

"_Non_, Rogue I love y'. Simple as dat and I know y've feelings for me too, I can see it in those _belle_ eyes of y'."

"Ah… Ah want to, but Ah can't." Rogue sighed and looked down, her voice became almost a whisper. "Ah'm so afraid Ah don't want to hurt yah."

"Stop of being afraid _chère_…" Once again, Remy lifted her face so their eyes could meet as they spoke, "Rogue, t'ink of dis as somet'ing new for both of us. Dis _love_ is somet'ing we've never felt or lived before… Mebbe, we both have to learn dere's more to love dan de physical."

Rogue smiled and Remy tightened his embrace, wrapping her in his arms, holding her like he had never hold a girl before. Rogue laid her head on his shoulder and ran her hands through his back. Tenderly he placed a light kiss on the top of Rogue's head, holding her firmly.

"Dat band, dey're playing some righteous notes. Be a sahme to waste de moment."

"Moments… we`ve had our moments Remy." He knew she was talking about the time they spend in New Orleans, yet he was determined to made those moments a life time. He knew he could convince her to take her chances, to risk it all just like him.

"Dey're not enough _chère_, dey've made m' greddy."

"Ok." She gave him a slight smile.

"Are y' _d'accord_ den?" He asked.

"Ah don't want to be scare all the time… yet Ah've my fears."

"So?"

"No promises. Not yet anyway. We take things day by day, we see where it leads, fair?"

"It's a start." Remy took out a little thin handkerchief from his jacket pocket and put it over Rogue's lips, before she could even protest or move he crushed his lips in hers as he held her face between his hands. Rogue rose on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck, amazed at the feeling the Acolyte was able to rise in her.

_**Oh we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another**_

**…**

_-epilogue - (two years later)-  
_

Rogue felt like having a hot cocoa, she got up from her bed in order to make a late night visit to the kitchen. Once she opened the door of her room the sight of Remy caught her by surprise.

"Oh my! Remy what are yah doin' here?"

"Came to see y' _ma belle_."

"At midnight?" She laughed, "Gawd if Logan sees yah here, he'll kill yah!" She took him by the collar of his distinctive trench coat and drew him inside her room, closing the door behind. "Yah're crazy Cajun, yah know that?"

"Crazy for y'." He said with a little grin, "C'mon Rogue what 'bout a goodnight kiss?" They smile at each other and Remy started to lean into her searching for the said kiss, but Rogue stopped him.

"Ok that's it Remy LeBeau, the last thing Ah need right now is a 5:00 am Danger Room session and if Logan sees yah here we'll both be in deep shit."

"But de reward is worth de risk, _hein_?"

"Yah never give up, don't yah?" She asked with a smile.

"Y' should know dat by now _chère_." With one move Remy grabbed her firmly by the waist bringing her face towards his, leaving less than an inch between them. His scent was enrapturing her, as it always did. "Do y' remember dat prom night?"

Rogue smiled, "of course Ah do Remy."

"Y' know, when I saw y' standing dere I knew y' were de only _femme_ for me, and… well look at us now Roguey, I'll never dance with another."

"Don't yah ever dare Swamp Rat!"

"Y' know I won't." He said in the most seductive voice and Rogue got lost in his charming red on black eyes. "Now 'bout dat kiss…" He didn't finish his sentence, as their lips met in a kiss that became more passionate each second. His roaming hands lifted her shirt and traveled across her back, the feeling of his touch sent shivers down her spine and wrapping her arms around his neck Rogue deepened the kiss even more.

Lost in their own feelings they never heard the footsteps of certain Canadian who was checking out the girls wing before going to bed. A hard knock on the door, followed by a very well known rough voice caught their attention.

"Hey Gumbo I know you're in there, I'm not coming in though. Yet you have 5 seconds to take your filthy hand off Rogue and leave her room if you don't want to get kill!!"

Faster than a cannonball Remy broke the kiss, stood up (yes they're in Rogue's bed by now) and opened the door, only to meet an extremely upset Logan standing right there in front of him.

"_Bonne nuit_ Logan… _à bientot_." Remy said passing him.

"Stop right there Cajun, where do you think you're going?"

"_Ma chamber_."

"Oh yes you are… but before you go." He took Remy by the collar of his trench coat and drew him into Rogue's bedroom again. It was past midnight and he didn't want to wake up all the girls and made a chick flick scene about this. He pushed Remy in and closed the door behind him, then looked at Rogue who was still in bed.

"Aghhh," Logan snarled, "I'm not even going to ask what you two where doing there."

"_Bien_ I wasn't planning to tell y' _mon ami_." Gambit said nonchalantly and Rogue gave him a 'don't get this worse' glare.

"Don't even talk to me Gumbo," Logan.

"Logan he just was…"

"And that goes to you too Stripes don't talk!" Logan gave them a fiercely look. "Danger Room 5:00 a.m. both of you! You'll get a taste of what I _do_ remember of Weapon X." Saying this Logan walked towards the door not without glancing Remy one last time. "I'm going to the end of the hallway to check the rest of the girls and I don't want to see your Cajun ass when I pass by Rogue's room again!" Remy nodded. "And for God's sake Cajun put your shoes on!" he said pointing Remy's shoes which where by Rogue's bed.

"Ah told yah Remy!" Rogue said walking towards her boyfriend, "Ah hate to say Ah told yah so, but Ah did!!" Rogue poked her finger on his chest to punctuate her argument. "Ah told yah Logan will catch yah here, Ah told yah Ah didn't want a Danger Room training session, but yah didn't listen!!"

"_Je sais… mais_, it worth all the while, right _chérie_?" Rogue made the huge mistake of looking up into his eyes the moment he grabbed her hand.

"Well yeah…" Damn those eyes where her Achille's heel, she was melting once again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, however you own meh big time Cajun."

"_Avec plaisir ma chérie… __mais c'est notre petit secret à nous_." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "_D'accord_?"

"Ok," Rogue smiled, "but it must be somethin' big."

"Oh trust m' _chère_ it will be…" He walked towards the door and waved her throwing her a kiss and mumbled _I love you_.

"Surprise meh Cajun," Rogue said with a seductive voice and winked.

**…**

Rogue went to bed smiling and fell sleep as the memories of that Prom night passed by her eyes.

_No promises. Not yet anyway. We take things day by day, we see where it leads, fair?_

_It's a start._

"It was a start indeed sugah, the beginning of the best thing ever." She said to herself.

_**Oh when I saw her standing there.  
Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine.  
Oh we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
Now I'll never dance with another,  
Oh since I saw her standing there.**_

**XX**_**  
**_

The end  
Liked it? Please drop a review!!!  
Uh yes, obviously Rogue got control over her powers by the two year's later epilogue and Remy joined the X-men.

Quotes:

_Dat band, dey're playin' some righteous notes. Be a shame t' waste the moment.  
We've had our moments, Remy. They're not enough, they've made me greedy. Ah want a lifetime.  
Okay.  
Okay?  
No promises. Not yet anyway. We take t'ings day by day, we see where it leads, fair?  
It's a start._  
From: X-treme X-men #19. (as you noticed I've twisted so Remy could say Rogue's words).


	5. Christmas gift

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

Hello!! Hearing bells? well you should because it is Christmas time!! I didn't want to let the holidays passed by without posting something. So here I'm. This is a little songfic inspireed in _"Will you fall for me"_ by Delta Goodrem (I don't know her that well, just this song, but I think she's australian) Anyway I hope you like it, and thanks to all of you who had reviewed, read and added this story to your alert list!! Really guys that means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! _'Will you fall for me'_ by Delta Goodman.

**XX**

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
7:00 p.m. December 23rd.

Rogue was lying in her bed lost in her thoughts. The dark room was plunged into absolute silence. No lights, no candles, the only noise was the constant and repetitious _tick-tick_ from the alarm clock on her night table. Wrapped in a soft and cozy blanket, Rogue turned around and looked the white snow piled up on the rails of her balcony. She liked the motionless whiteness of the winter in New York, it was so different from Mississippi's. The cold chill wasn't that fun though. Southerner after all, she preferred to stay indoors, fascinated by the way the light snowflakes stuck to the window as they fell and melted. At least, that was she used to say, her excuse to leave the drapes opened... even thought the true reason was the wish of seeing him coming back _home_.

_My head's full of thought  
__Thoughts of you__  
And I'm distracted so easy  
Thinking what to do  
So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?_

Maybe she should move on, like Logan always said, but she couldn't and most of all she didn't want to. The mere remembrance of his eyes, his scent and his strong arms embracing her, were just some of the reasons day after day she cried herself to sleep every night.

"Rogue?" a light voice came from the hallway along with a slight knock on the door.

"What is it Kit?"

"Dinner is ready." Kitty Pryde said as she stepped into the room.

"Ah'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something Rogue," said Kitty.

"Ah'll be there in a minute." Rogue lied.

"Ok then..." said Kitty walking towards the door. She knew Rogue was lying; after all she was her best friend. "See you there."

Gambit has been gone for months by now and there was still no sign of him. Not a phone call, not a letter, and Katherine Pryde was one of the few ones that knew how hard and painful his absence was being for the mutant only known as Rogue. No one at the Institute hasn't even bothered to ask about him, or tried to reach him. After all he wasn't yet an X-men. Unlike John Allerdyce and Piotr Rasputin, Remy LeBeau left before accepting Xavier's offer, so most of the X-men thought he's just had second thoughts and returned to New Orleans.

_Will you fall for me?  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to  
Baby, will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you_

"Ah should have imagined it... all the rules and the respectable way of life doesn't fit a thief, does it? We X-men pretend to be heroes, fighting for the affirmation of mutant rights, and the peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans, even fighting against other mutants in order to protect the world." Rogue chuckled. "And yah, Remy LeBeau, a former Acolyte, a thief master, and heir of some Thieves Guild..." Rogue closed her eyes in order to fight the upcoming tears. "Ah should have known it, instead of stupidly fall in love with yah!"

_I'm not acting like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
And my hearts beating so fast  
I can't stop it  
And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?_

Despite of the cold, Rogue opened the window and crossing her arms over her chest, she stood amid the cold night as the freezing winter wind hit her face. She missed him and no matter how hard she tried, the constant image of his eyes and the sound of his drawl chased her day and night, making her miss him even more. One more time, Rogue found herself looking for him behind the shadows, sighing she turned around and closed the window.

Curled up in her bed again, Rogue took a card from her bedside table drawer. A king of hearts, the first thing he ever gave her, and smiled at the remembrance of their time together in New Orleans. The jambalaya, the Mardi Grass, and the way that Gambit made her feel comfortable with whom she was, like no one has ever before, not since her powers first manifested. Shortly after that 'trip' Remy alongside the other former Acolytes John and Piotr came to Xavier, looking for help and a chance for joining the Institute. And, little by little, the untouchable and loner girl opened herself to the Cajun, and letting him pass over her barriers, Rogue fell deeply in love.

"And so did yah... or at least that was what Ah thought," Rogue said to herself. "My Gawd, how could Ah be such a fool? A guy like yah falling for a girl like meh, a fool that after all this time still thinks about yah... Ah mean, he never said he loved meh..." Rogue closed her fist crumpling the card in her hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don' be so hard on y'rself _chère_," a very well known voice said as the slender figure of a young man emerged from behind the drapes. "Mebbe I never said it, _mais_ I never said I didn'. Besides I don' have to tell y' dat I do, y'r smart enough to know it." Gambit sat down in the bed next to Rogue. His red on black eyes sparkled in the middle of the dark room. Leaning towards her, Gambit caressed her face with his gloved hand wiping away her tears. "Y' and _moi_ Rogue... don' need words to express what we feel for each other."

Grabbing his hand with hers, Rogue fixed her emerald green eyes on Remy's. She was so surprised, and her heart was beating so fast that she thought he was able to hear it. "Remy," she finally managed to say. "Yah are here. How do yah?"

Remy shushed her putting his index finger over her lips. "Dat doesn' matter _chère_, de important t'ing is dat y're glad to see dis Cajun." He added as his distinctive cocky grin covered his face.

"How dare yah?" Rogue frowned at him. "Ah never said..."

"As I said Roguey, y' don' have to... words are meaningless, dose eyes of y' speak for demselves. Y're glad to see _moi_." Gambit leaned his head and his smile became soft and sincere. Tucking a white lock of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I know I am."

"Ah missed yah," said Rogue in a whisper.

"I missed y' too _petite_."

They stayed in silence for a while, lost in each other's arms. Too reluctant to break the contact as if the slightest move could drift them away forever. Finally Gambit broke the embrace and was about to stood up when Rogue's hand stopped him gently.

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?" he whispered faintly.

"Stay with meh," she murmured. And smiling tenderly, Gambit drifted back to the bed.

Holding Rogue in his arms, Gambit realized how much he'd really missed her. Sure, he's had many girls in his arms before her, but no one like Rogue. Rogue, who understood what it was to be used, who understood what it was to fight for survival every day, and to pursue happiness amid all. She was one of the few people -maybe the only one- that truly understood him. Gambit realized how much they had in common, but how above all they're two lost souls looking for a place to belong. Slowly he moved his hand from the small of her back and traced up her spine, the move made her shiver and he couldn't help but smile at her naivety. He couldn't ask for anything more.

The truth was Remy LeBeau had known many girls in his short life, but he never had cared for any other like he did for Rogue. And now that he was back in the Institute, with the girl of his life among his arms he realized he had no plans to leave her ever, he just couldn't think about a life without her. As for Rogue, sure she had her doubts and fears; after all, the mere pleasure of a simple skin contact was denied to her forever. She knew she could permanently damage anyone with just a touch. Her mutancy made her insecure, and along with an untouchable body grew an untouchable heart, so she could never get hurt, or so to speak... There wasn't a worst kind of isolation. Yet, with Remy by her side, Rogue has begun to feel less alone, and she was sure of one thing, Remy LeBeau loved her, just as she loved him. Just being together was more important to them than anything else could ever be.

Turning around in order to face him, Rogue snaked her arms around his neck. Softly he pulled her body closer to him. With Remy's arms remaining draped around her waist, Rogue rearranged herself and rested her head on his chest, hugging him tightly. He slowly closed his eyes and pulled her even closer to him. Closing her eyes too Rogue smiled, and the two southerners fell asleep in a tender embrace.

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you_

The next morning, Rogue woke up still in Remy's arms and a big smile spread on her face at the sight of Remy sleeping next to her. The moment was broke by a soft knock on the door along with the well known girlie voice of Kitty Pryde.

"Rogue can I like come in? I'm worried about you, you didn't join us at dinner last night and well it's 9:30 am already..."

"Mah Gawd! Remy wake up, Kitty is outside and..." Rogue wasn't able to finish her words. Kitty Pryde phased through the wall and got shocked by the view before her eyes. Right in front of her, lying on her best friend's bed was none other than Remy LeBeau. A drowsy Remy LeBeau.

"Oh my God!!" exclaimed and amazed Kitty.

"_Bon jour chaton_," said Remy unbelievable calmed, so much that Kitty blushed. "It's nice to see y' _petite_."

"So... Kit," Rogue tried to sound as calmed as Remy. "Remy's return."

"Yes... I can totally see it," Kitty said nervously. "Anyway, breakfast is ready," she said as she walked towards the door, turning one more time before exiting. "It's nice to see you Remy," then glaring at Rogue she added with mischievous eyes. "What an amazing Christmas present, right Rogue? I mean I got you a nice present, which is waiting for you under the tree but absolutely nothing compared to this!!" she said giggling and closed the door behind her.

Getting up from the bed, Remy joined Rogue who was standing by the window lost in the white view of the snowed lawns. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Rogue tilted her head a little leaning against his shoulder.

"Do y' agree with Kitty _chère_?"

"Agree? What do yah mean?"

"About the Christmas present?" said Gambit as he kissed the back of her head. "She said dis was an amazing present… Not dat I'm boasting _mais_ I'm sure she was talking 'bout dis Cajun."

"Yah're so full of yourself Cajun… yah'r confidence is peaking."

"_Mais_ y' like _moi_ Roguey... y' love _moi_."

"Don't push it Cajun."

"Ok I won't," he gently grasped her shoulder turning her around so he could face her. "_Mais_... y're indeed an amazing Christmas gift _ma belle_."

Rogue smiled. "Yah're the perfect one Remy," she said as her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy.

"_Joyeux Noël Rogue_."

"Merry Christmas Remy."

Rogue wrapped her arms around his body and Remy hugged her tightly. As she rested her head on his chest, Remy LeBeau smiled to himself. He was home. Despite the place didn't mattered at all, because as long as he had Rogue by his side, anyplace could be called home. Yes, he couldn't ask for anything more.

**XX**

The end  
Do you liked it? Please drop me a review!!!  
I really really want to wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!! I can't believe it's gonna be a year since I joined ffiction. There's nice people around here, great authors, and amazing stories. So take care and see you next year!!!

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!  
Joyeux ****Noël ****et ****Bonne Année****!!!  
Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!!  
Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!!!**


	6. Running

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

A/N: Sixth one-shot of this series. A songfic inspired in _'Running'_ by No Doubt, from the album Rock Steady and also on the series finale from 'Sabrina the teenage witch' not the best show but it had some funny moments. Anyway, thanks to all of you who had reviewed, read and added this story to your alert list!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's. _'Running'_ written by Gwen Stefani and Tony Kanal.

**XX**

_**Run, running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side**_

"Ah totally can do this," Rogue said to herself as she held the beautiful white wedding dress with her left hand placing it over her body and looking herself as the bride she was going to be at the mirror. Truth was she was nervous and scared as hell.

_-knock, knock-_

"Um, Rogue… can I come in?" the soft voice of Kitty Pryde asked behind the door. After years of scolds, screams, an accidental glimpse of a naked Rogue, and an more accidental saw of a making out session with the Cajun mutant known as Gambit, Katherine Pryde learned to knock the door every time she wanted to enter her best friend's room.

"Yes Kit come in," answered Rogue still standing by the mirror.

"Oh my God Rogue ain't you ready yet?" Kitty exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah'm almost ready Kit… it's just the dress, Ah mean mah hair is ready, mah make-up is ready… and all the things Ah need are here," she said walking around the room dressed just in white lace bra and panties.

"Do you have the lucky charms?"

"What? What the hell are yah," Rogue didn't finish as Kitty reminded her about the _'something new, old, borrow and blue'_ tradition and the entire subject hit her. "Damn Ah knew Ah was forgetting something! Oh mah… Oh mah… what Ah'm going to do it's too late!"

"Rogue… relax, let me…" but Kitty wasn't able to talk since Rogue's voice was the one filling the room.

"Those stupid things!"

"Jeez Rogue relax!" Kitty said raising her voice. "I assumed you might forgot about that, so I brought you a couple of things." She said as she opened a little bright red box, which just now Rogue noticed.

"Ok, lets see. Something new… um, the dress will count." Kitty said pointing at the white gown hanging on a hook by the mirror. "Something borrow, Storm sends you this," she showed Rogue a pair diamond earrings. Something blue…"

"Please don't tell meh yah have a lock of Kurt's hair in that box!" Rogue said with a nervous laugh.

"Iugh!" exclaimed Kitty. "Of course not. I've Jean's blue garter!" she said as she took out a beautiful blue ribbon-lace garter. "Isn't this a beauty?"

"It indeed is," Rogue said looking the little piece hanging from Kitty's fingers.

"And… Oh, oh…"

"What yah mean with '_oh oh_'?" asked Rogue with a menacing glare.

"Something old… don't worry we'll find you something," said Kitty as she walked towards Rogue's dressing table and opened the little jewelry box over it. "Lets see… what about this?" she showed Rogue a gorgeous bracelet. "It seems pretty old to me."

Rogue's eyes widened with surprise. "NO!" she approached Kitty and grabbed the bracelet. "Gawd Ah didn't even knew Ah still kept this…" her voice was full of amazement. "It's an antique… Remy's grandmother Ah think."

Kitty noticed the shiver in her best friend's voice and the trembling in her hands as she put back the bracelet in the jewelry box. Rogue maybe had forgot about it, but not Kitty and it just seemed to have the expected effect she was looking for.

"Uhm ok," Kitty said walking towards the door. "You could use my mom's necklace, I mean I totally don't mind." And with a mischievous smile she exited the room.

"Remy…" Rogue sighed.

_-Flashback-_

Rogue and Remy were lying in a soft blanket at the Institute's gardens. He wanted to take her on a date, but Rogue didn't feel comfortable in crowds. So, he decided to make a picnic for them. With the help of Kitty Pryde he found out Rogue's favorite food, and after an entire morning in downtown with the 'pleasant' company of the joyful brunette, he asked Rogue to join him for a walk through the Institute's lawns. The scene was perfect and left Rogue speechless, there was, in front of her a beautiful picnic picture. A cozy quilt, a basket full of delicious food, a bottle of red wine and -Rogue's favorite- a homemade cheesecake, courtesy of Jean Gray.

Sunset passed and the dark from the night began to fill the entire scene. The stars were shinning above the southern couple and the moonlight cast a faint yellow glow over Rogue's face as Remy traced it with his gloved fingers. Surrounded by shadows, the former Acolyte told the southern belle how much he loved her.

"_Je t'aime_ Rogue… I never thought I could love someone like dis. With so much passion dat it hurts." Gambit said as he fixed his red on black eyes on Rogue's emerald ones.

"Come on swamp rat, listen to yah!" Rogue said in a faint voice.

"I meant every word _chère_." He said, never drifting his eyes from hers.

"Yah can't even touch meh without ending in a coma… what kind of love could yah be talking about!" Rogue said trying to sound cool at the mere mention of her dreadful skin.

"De kind of love dat is beyond touch…"

"Ah want to Remy, Ah really do… but Ah just can't." A lonely tear fell down Rogue's cheek. "If ah hurt yah… Ah know -Ah just know- Ah'd want to die."

"Den we don' kiss, Rogue. Simple as dat." Gambit wiped her tear, with his gloved finger as he spoke tenderly. "Maybe dat's just fine right now for y' and _moi_. Mebbe we both have to learn dere's more to love dan de physical." **(1)**

"Ah love yah too Remy LeBeau." Rogue said as a sad smile spread on her face.

_**Me, I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most**_

_-End of flashback-_

"Mah Gawd, Ah can't believe Ah'm doing this!" Rogue said with a sigh.

The so-called Prince of Thieves was standing alone in a half lighted hotel room, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The rings under his eyes spoke for it selves, he hadn't slept a single hour since he got there. After his visitor left the room, his mind tortured him with the memories of past times… better times.

_-The day before-_

"Y' said y' wanted to tell _moi_ somet'ing important _petite_… _qu'est-ce que c'est?_"

"Rogue is getting marry."

"…" He couldn't believe what he's just heard. A bunch of questions hit his mind as he tried to manage the thoughts and feelings that Kitty's words provoked. _Rogue, ma Rogue, mais how… why et with whom. Dis can't be possible._

"Please Remy you have to do something!"

"If she made dat decision, I'm afraid dere's not'ing I can do _petite_"

"But there is! There so much you can do… she doesn't even love him. She's just confused and scared." Kitty grabbed Remy's hand as she looked into his eyes. "She isn't over you Remy… she hasn't forgot you!"

"_Non_, it's too late now."

"It's never too late… for God's sake Remy, don't you still love her?"

"_Oui_, of course I do, I never stop loving her." Remy said turning around and looking through the window. "Dere's no day I don't think about her _chaton_. Dere's no day I don't blame myself for what I did, for de way I left…"

"But you're here now, you could-" Gambit didn't let her finish her words.

"_Non_, dere's no way she could ever forgive _moi_…" Gambit shook his head and continued. "I was stupid, I was afraid… I didn't want to hurt her and dat's exactly what I did."

"Come with me Remy, talk to her… Please!"

"I can't _petite_… I just can't."

Silently, Kitty walked towards the door and opened it, before she left she turned around to see Gambit's tall and slender figure at the end of the room and sighed.

"It's never too late Remy… She still loves you."

_She still loves you_. Kitty's words resounded inside his mind, again and again. He took a cold shower thinking it could help but it didn't. Nothing could distract him from the image of his Rogue, the smell of her hair, the sound of her laugh and the sparkle of her eyes.

_**And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love**_

_-Flashback-_

The fight has been hard and tough, maybe the tougher the X-men have ever had. Rogue, Remy, Kurt and Kitty were in the med bay for days. Difference was, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty were injured in the battlefield, while Remy got knocked for kissing Rogue.

"Good morning sunshine!" Rogue said with a big smile on her face.

"_Mon amour_," said Remy in a weak voice. "What a beautiful sight… if I'm going to have y' by _mon_ side every time I wake up I don' mind to become a recurrent guest at Hank's medbay."

"Shut up swamp rat," Rogue said poking him. "Ah was so worried about yah." The rings under her eyes and her moisty eyes were enough proof to know she was saying the truth. "Gawd Remy, Ah'm so sorry…"

"Don' be _chère_," Remy said placing his fingers over her lips. "It was _mon_ choice Rogue… besides it was one helluva kiss… de kind of kiss a gambler would risk de pot for…"

"Ah'm serious Remy!"

"Me too _chère_… y' know I would risk anyt'ing for y'. I love y'." He smiled at her, with such a warm and tender that she couldn't stop the upcoming tears.

"Ah just couldn't die without kissing yah once, Remy."

"I felt de same way."

"But now… well, now Ah can't live thinking that Ah'll never be able to kiss yah again."

"Look…" he cupped her face wit his hands, fixing his eyes on hers as he spoke. "I can kiss your tears. I can taste your sadness. We'll find ways to touch, body and soul." **(2)**

"Ah love yah so much Remy."

"_Je t'aime aussi chère_," he said placing a kiss on her forehead, her hair working as a shield. "_pour toujours_."

_-End of flashback-_

"I can't believe I'm doing dis." Remy said with a sigh.

**…**

The mansion's garden was beautifully decorated. Rows of chairs had been lined-up in front of the white wooden bridal arch, which was decorated with two very long bouquets that were mirror images of each other placed on the top, one on each side of the arch. White roses at the center of the arch were crowned with graceful loops of white satin ribbon. The entire image was such a beautiful sight that it could make any bride proud. Yet, Rogue couldn't hide the hesitance that was piercing her as he walked towards the empty arch.

"Rogue?" Jean Grey's voice asked doubtfully from behind.

"Um, hi Jean." Rogue answered as she turned in order to see her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked as she approached Rogue by the bridal arch. "You should be in your room getting ready for the ceremony… I mean it's still early but it only happens to be just the biggest day of your life!"

"Yeah…" Rogue answered vaguely. "The day every girl dreams about right?" She added in a chuckle.

"Rogue," said Jean. "Are you ok?" She didn't even have to use her telepath power to notice something wasn't right with the future Mrs. Maximoff. "Is something bothering you? You don't look good."

"Ah'm fahne Jean… it's just…" Rogue answered as she looked around the place.

"Nervous?" asked Jean as she put her hand over Rogue's arm. "It's ok, I mean every bride-to-be is nervous at some point."

"How do yah knew it was Scott?" Rogue asked directly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yah know," Rogue turned her head slowly and looked at Jean right into her eyes. "How do yah knew Scott was the right guy, the one yah wanted to spend the rest of yahr life with."

"I don't know…" Jean said with a smile as the image of her husband appeared in her head. "I just knew it… from the way he speaks to me, the way his eyes glow every time he looks at me, the way he makes me feel safe. For the certainty that he would do anything for me…" Jean let out a little laugh as she looked at Rogue. "The sex is amazing also!"

_-Flashback-_

"Rogue," said Remy in an agitated voice. "Y' know I love y' right?" He asked as he pinched her to the wall, leaving less of an inch of space between their faces.

"Shut up Cajun… this is big, maybe the biggest shit we've ever face." Rogue said as she tried to release her from his grip. "We could die here!"

"_Je sais… mais_, hey at least I would die with de girl I love in my arms."

"Cut it out Remy… we have to get in there, Logan is already inside," Rogue ran a gloved finger along his face, feeling his stubble through the fine cloth. "Ah'm just gonna say this once… get outta here Remy, while yah can!"

"Girl, don' y' ever listen?" Remy replied fixing his eyes on hers and grabbing the hand she has placed over his face. "Wit'out y'… I don' have much of a life." **(3)**

"Remy… Ah…"

"Y' know I would do anyt'ing for y' Rogue, I would risk anyt'ing for y' even _ma propre vie._"

_**Running, running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated**_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Rogue?" asked Jean. "I lost you for a second there huh?"

"…"

"I'm sure Pietro would do anything for you too, you're just scare of making the big step. But hey, truth is on my wedding day, I was scared too and look at me now," she placed her hand over the little bump of her belly. "I'm expecting my first child! Isn't that great?"

"Yes Jean," said Rogue in a smile. "It sure is."

**…**

An hour later everything was ready. The handsome groom was standing by the bridal arch, his silk white hair was combed back to show off the soft layers on the top and his natural wave, his cheeks were clean-shaved and the smell of his expensive -trademark-cologne surrounded him.

Every single guest was on his or her seat. The bridesmaids and the groom's best men were standing on each side of the bridal arch. The priest was in his place ready to officiate the wedding. The only thing -or rather person- missing was the bride, who would be there at any moment, or so everybody thought…

**…**

_[While]_ A black bike parked outside the big property, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters read a golden plaque placed on the wall. A very well-known place. Remy LeBeau just stood there, leaned on his bike and having seconds thoughts about his presence here.

Should he be there? Of course he should… he was absolutely right, if his ex-girlfriend was getting married, then it was his business. Especially since that ex-girlfriend was none other than Rogue, the love of his life. That was when the gate opened and Rogue appeared dressed in her bride gown.

The mere image of Rogue, dressed all in white she looked like an angel, shocked Remy. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and few strands of white locks flew around her face, which lit up with the light make up she had on and the red lipstick she was wearing. At the sight of Rogue, nothing else seemed to matter.

_**Be, be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me**_

"Remy?" she asked in a faint voice.

"_Chère_," said Remy back and he couldn't say another word. His eyes followed her as she walked towards him. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, and he found himself unable to peel his eyes from her. God she was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"What… what are yah doing here?" Rogue finally asked stepping right in front of him.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Remy said pulling gently a lock of hair behind her ear. "I just needed to see y'." The softness of his touch and the sound of his voice sent shivers all the way down her spine. Rogue took his hand in hers as he cupped her face. "I missed y' Rogue."

"Ah… ah missed yah too Remy." Rogue said as tears began to fill her emerald eyes.

"So," he said with a sad smile as he gave a look at her dress. "You're getting married."

"Ah'm not," Remy gave her an interrogative look. "Ah just… Ah just couldn't do it."

"Really?" asked Gambit in surprise.

"Really…" she said with a smile. "It's always been you, Rems." Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as Rogue snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers played with his hair as her scent fill and overwhelm him.

"_Et alors_?" Remy whispered in her ear.

"We take off…"

"_Mais_, are y' sure? Dis place is y'r home _et_ dis people y'r _famille_, y' told _moi_ dat once…"

"Ah don't care Remy, as long as Ah'm with yah… Ah lost yah once, and Ah'm not gonna lose yah again."

"Y' never lost _moi chère_… y' own dis Cajun's heart _pour toujours_. I thought about y' every single day."

"Ah love yah Remy… always have, always will."

"I love y' to _chère_." Remy hugged Rogue in a tight embrace, afraid that if he released her, he would loser her once more.

Breaking the embrace, Rogue took Remy's face in her hand forcing him to lower his gaze and look at her. Fixing her emerald eyes on his red on black ones, Rogue smiled and before Remy could say anything she crushed her lips on his as she held his face between her bare hands. Amazed at the feeling and the taste of her lips, Remy wrapped his arms around her slim body one more time as he pulled her closer, kissing her back with a passion and intensity Rogue had never felt before. The feeling of his warm lips drove her crazy. Their lips moved together for a while before his hands started to move up and down behind her back.

"Rogue…" he whispered. "I want to tell y' somet'ing." Their eyes locked again as he spoke. "_Je suis désolé_… I'm sorry for…"

"Shh," Rogue shushed him placing her finger gently on his lips. "Don't apologize Remy… Ah know."

**…**

Rogue jumped onto Remy's bike. As he started the engine she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head in his back. His hart beat faster at the mere feel of her arms around him, and a sense of peace fill him. Next to him, holding firmly to his body was the most important thin of his life, Rogue, the love if his life. Tenderly he placed his hand over hers as he speeded up, moving away from the Institute.

_**Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up**_

_**Running, running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated**_

**XXXX**

The End.

So, you liked it??? Please don't forget to tell me what you think, go and drop me a review!!!

A/N: I don't know if you noticed but when Remy asked Rogue about her wedding and she told him she didn't got married, well those lines were 'borrowed' from Friends (best tv show ever!). The episode when Ross breaks up with Julie in order to be with Rachel!!!

_Really?  
Really. It's always been you, Rach._

**Quotes:**

**(1)** _"If ah hurt you...ah know - ah just know - ah'd want to die."_  
"_Then we don' kiss, Rogue. Simple as that. Maybe that's jus' fine right now for you an' me. Maybe we both have t' learn there's more t' love than th' physical."_**  
From X-Men #24**

**(2)**_Even worse still, it's all d' result ...of one stolen kiss. One helluva kiss, at dat. The kinda kiss a gambler would risk d' pot for. (Gambit's thoughts)_  
"_Ah just couldn't die without kissin' you once, Remy."_  
"_I felt the same way."_  
"_But now… well, now ah can't live thinkin'… that ah'll never be able to kiss you again."_  
"_Look. I can kiss your tears. I can taste your sadness. We'll find ways t' touch, body and soul."_**  
From X-Men #45**

**(3)** _Get Outta here Remy, while you can!  
Girl, don' you ever listen? Wit'out you…_  
… _I don't have much of a life_**  
From Uncanny X-Men # 343**


	7. Remembering

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

A/N: Seventh one-shot of this series. Rogue has lost her memories after he encounter with Apocalypse -the same way it happened in the series, difference is Remy is part of the X-men- now he has to deal with the fact that he's not among the little things she's remembering abuout. The mere idea of not being recognized by the love of his life is killing him. I'm obviously not an expert on amnesia and memory issues, in fact I haven't the slightest idea so if there is something wrong I'm sorry. I got the idea from a mexican soap opera I used to watch, in which the leading character has an accident, loses his memory and yet somehow he remembers some of his friends, events and names (why there is always someone who loses their memory!?!). Warning fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's.

**XX**

_-Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-_

"I don't understand Professor… ar- are you saying that she had forgotten about us?" Katherine Pryde asked in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"He didn't use those words Kit…" said Jean Gray trying to ease the tense situation.

"Well maybe he didn't but that's it right, so to speak?" Kitty exclaimed looking at the Professor with questioner eyes.

"Unfortunately Rogue's suffering some kind of…" he tried to find the right words to say.

"Say it Chuck… _amnesia_?" Logan's voice, preceded by a snarl resounded in the room.

"I'm afraid it is some kind of amnesia indeed." Xavier's voice was calm, worth of the powerful telepath he was. "When Apocalypse grabbed Rogue's hand forcing her to touch him, he didn't just absorbed all the personalities she'd absorbed, he also sapped out all her power, personality and memories… leaving Rogue as a blank notebook -to put it in easy words- Apocalypse not just cleaned her from the borrowed personalities, he also erased every thought and memory Rogue had." Xavier did a little pause and taking a deep breath he continued. "Rogue's mind is completely clean, empty, inhabited…"

Logan sprinted out of the room, this was way too much to handle and he needed some time alone, maybe some beers too. As soon as Wolverine left the room, the others did the same little by little, each of them trying to handle the recent news the best way they were able.

Kitty went straight to her room and cried for hours, the moans became sobs and the tears dried in her cheeks until she fell sleep. Kurt left the house and walked all the way from the mansion to the downtown church looking for some peace and the answers he was desperately looking for. Jean followed Hank to the med-lab to check on Rogue's state, the beautiful redhead was determined to help Rogue. She felt it was her duty. She believed she owned the southern that.

Focused on their own grief nobody realized that Remy didn't even flinch when they heard the news. He was too shocked to even respond. He was petrified.

**...**

Sitting down on the white rail of the wooden gazebo by the cliff, Remy LeBeau took a deep breath trying to think straight, to make up his mind. Down below, the rhythmic waves crushing against the rocks were the only sound. The place was so peaceful, and all the calm surrounding him in fact calmed him down a little. No wonder why Rogue loved that particular spot so much.

Leaning his head against the cold wood, Remy remembered the way Rogue had collapsed once Apocalypse released her hand. The paleness in her face was too much, even for her, and the way her mouth gasped for air the moment Wolverine grabbed her was something Gambit was sure he would never forget, and now this. He couldn't understand how somebody as pure and beautiful as Rogue, could be hurt that bad? Why men like him could come and go through life without any harm, while a girl like Rogue was lying on a med-bay. Seriously injured, with all her memories snatched and all what she used to call life taken away. Standing alone, the so-called Prince of Thieves and former Acolyte couldn't help but feel weak and useless.

Remy clenched his fists as the tears forced their way to the surface. Breathing deeply, he let the tears fall silently, washing all the pain out of him. Lifting his gaze, his eyes got lost into the immensity of the sky.

"_Seigneur_…" Remy said in a fain whisper. "Give her back to me, as de Rogue she used to be. De girl I can't live wit'out, I- I can't lose her… _je l'aime_." Remy knew he was being selfish. Rogue wasn't dead, and he indeed thanked God for that, but what about them… what about their love? How could she love him if she didn't know who he was? To lose Rogue's love was even more painful than the idea of losing her completely. The mere idea of a life without Rogue loving him made his heart ache like it never had before.

**…**

_-6:36 pm-_

A few weeks later, Rogue finally awoke from her deep coma. From the moment her emerald eyes opened until Jean Gray noticed it and entered the room, the beautiful southern belle didn't say a word or made any movement.

"It's ok Rogue," said Jean in the most comfortable and soft voice, Rogue swore she'd ever hear. "You have been lying on that bed for weeks, it's perfectly normal that your body doesn't respond the way you want it to."

Rogue gave the redhead doctor a faint smile, as she helped her to raise a little.

"Are you comfortable?" Jean asked arranging the white pillows behind Rogue as she did her best to make her friend comfortable.

"I-it's fahne really… yah," stopping at her words, Rogue fixed her questioning eyes on the woman in front of her. "Ah'm sorry do we know each other?"

"Yes we do," said Jean as a disappoint sigh escaped her lips. "We're friends and… well you could said that we work together."

"Oh, Ah see…" Rogue lowered her gaze. "Ah didn't mean to be rude. Ah just… Ah don't understand, nothing seems to have any sense, it's like… Ah don't know who am Ah, or where am Ah…" a lonely tear ran down her face as she spoke.

"It's ok Rogue," Jean placed her hand over her covered shoulder. "I'm sure it's just a matter of time, we're all here to help you."

"Yah all, what do yah mean?" asked Rogue confused.

"You have tons of friends girl, you see… we all live here, is some kind of Institute, _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_." Jean said almost solemnly.

The mere mention of Xavier's name attached to the Institute's one, echoed in her head and a flash of memories hit her mind.

"Professor Xavier?" she asked to the girl in the room.

"Yes!" Jean exclaimed. "Oh my you did remember him, that's great…" she stared at Rogue for a moment before she stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll call the other, I'm sure they're going to be so happy to see you."

With that Jean exited the room, leaving an alone and utterly confused Rogue behind.

"Xavier… isn't he some telepath who runs a mutant school? Oh my Gawd what am Ah doing here, what the hell Ah am?" Lowering her gaze once more, she noticed her robe covering her completely, and a pair of green gloves covering her hands. Looking at them another bunch of memories hit her. Glimpses of faces, places and fights overwhelmed her still fragile mind and not understanding anyone she began to cry.

**…**

A couple of minutes later the room was full again; a very particular and unique crowd was standing right in front of her. No one said a word, though. Looking around the room she noticed a bald man in a wheel chair (whom she recognized as Xavier), a blue boy, a smiling brunette girl, a rather short and haired man with prominent eyetooth, a gorgeous thin woman with white hair, and a good looking boy with bizarre sunglasses holding the hand from the red-haired doctor. But there was one person that got her attention completely, at the point of almost ignoring everyone else in the room. Standing at the back of the room, was a tall and slender young man with fiercely glowing red on black eyes staring at her. His gaze was so intense that she almost blushed when his lips curled into a faint smile, forcing her to lower her face.

One by one, each of her visitors introduced themselves, telling her their name, powers, the reason they lived there, and for how much time they knew her. Everyone, but him, the attractive man from the back. To everyone's surprise Rogue remembered some of them, not entirely but things as their names and random things as nicknames, likes, and dislikes.

Katherine Pryde took a seat right beside Rogue's bed, to her own amusement Kitty was one of the few people Rogue recognized and the girl was very excited about it. As soon as the rest of her 'teammates' left the room, Kitty began to chat with Rogue with an incredibly naturally and camaraderie. The little brunette was evidently ignoring Hank and Jean's warnings as she kept talking, telling Rogue about the other members, the ones she did recognized (as Scott and Logan) the ones she didn't and the ones that lived there too but weren't allowed to visit her (mostly the young mutants).

After several minutes (that Rogue felt like hours) of hearing Kitty's explanations of everyone and everyhtin around, Rogue asked her about the young man that was at the back of the room, the one with red on black eyes. The moment Kitty heard that her entire face changed, and the joy in her eyes was replaced by some kind of pity… Rogue could notice some sadness and sorrow, yet she insisted and asked her again.

"So, you don't remember him?"

"No… why? Is he someone important?" Kitty almost fainted at her words. "Ah believe he is… it's like there was something he wanted to tell me, Ah don't know who he is but… those eyes."

"Well," Kitty managed to say. "He's Gambit, real name Remy LeBeau, he's some kind of heir to New Orleans Thieves Guild Master's title, which I believe he doesn't want. He's been a part of the team for quite a while now, and… uh," Rogue noticed she was avoiding something. "Uhm yeah… his powers, well he can charge things when he touches them, bio-kinetics powers. He transforms the energy contained in things into kinetic energy by touching it." Kitty looked at Rogue who was staring back at her, she could notice from her eyes that she knew there was more.

"Kit, it's there uhm…" Rogue checked the words in her mind before saying them. "It's there something yah're not telling meh?"

"You knoe Rogue," Kitty said as she stood up from her seat and gave a smile to her friend. "I better go… Jean said you need to rest and here I'm keeping you awake."

"But Kit, wa- wait Ah…" before she could even said anything, Katherine Pryde phased the door and exited the room.

**…**

_-1:15 am-_

"_Bonne nuit chère_," (good night) Gambit whispered stepping inside the room. "_Mon Dieu y're très belle_," (so beautiful) he said looking at the sleeping girl in front of him as he walked towards her.

Sitting carefully in the bed next to her, he caressed her cheek as a sad smile spread on his face. He couldn't believe why among every stupid X-member she did remember, she didn't remember him. For God's sake he was her boyfriend, or used to be… she used to love him as much as he loved her. He could notice by the expression of her eyes before that a part of her recognized him, it was evident from the look she gave him, or maybe that was what he wanted to believe.

"I'm sure y' do know who I am _petite_," Gambit stroked her head as he played with her soft hair. "Inside dat little mind of yours… _je suis certain_ dat y' know I love y just as much y' love _moi_. I'm not gonna give up Rogue," Remy let out a little chuckle. "Just as I didn' before, _hein_?" Taking a deep breath he continued talking to the girl, sure that she couldn't hear him though. "No matter how much it takes… even if I have to make y' fall in love with _moi_ again… we're going to be together again _mon amour_."

Remy stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. Before leaving he turned himself one more time and stared at Rogue. He loved that girl, and he was capable of doing anything for her. She knew that better than anyone.

"_Je t'aime_ Rogue," he said closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Rogue opened her eyes and streams of tears ran down her face. She couldn't control herself and her entire body began to tremble as she tried again and again to remember him. His scent, his drawl, his eyes seemed to be so familiar and she forced herself one more time as his words hit her mind. He loved her and by the things he said, she must loved him once… so why she couldn't remember him, if he seemed to be so important for her.

**…**

During the next days, Rogue worked along with Professor Xavier, Jean Gray and doctor Hank McCoy. Her progress was remarkable and she did make improvements although her delicate condition. She spend her mornings having telepath sessions in order to explore the limits of her mind, and during the afternoons she hanged with Kitty, her brother Kurt (despite she still couldn't understand how a girl like him and a _**blue**_ boy like him could be related), Jean and Scott. Other times she stayed in her room reading or writing since the professor suggested that keeping a journal could help her to recover some memories; but there was one thing, or rather person, missing. Despite his late visits, the Cajun mutant never approached her during the day. He didn't talk with her or spent time with her, in fact every time she stepped into any room for whatever reason he left it.

She believed he was hurt, because after all this time she hadn't been able to remember him, and because of that she felt guilty. No matter how hard she tried during her sessions with the Professor or every night after he left her room, the name Remy LeBeau was an unknown one. The worst part was that she remembered some sort of relationship she used to have, but she didn't remember the guy's face… she could see his figure embracing her, his hands caressing her and his arms wrapping her but every time she tried to see him or hear him the memory became blurry.

One afternoon, sitting in the lawns of the Institute and having hot cocoa, Rogue confronted Kitty.

"Kitty… look Ah know there's something no one is telling meh about," Rogue law her eyes and looked at the cup in her hands. "And Ah know that 'something' is Remy…Ah know Ah had some relationship be-" her voice shorted out at the words. "Before all this happened to meh, and well he's clearly avoiding meh."

"Rogue, I," said Kitty.

"Don't Kit please, let meh finish," Rogue cut Kitty off. "He visits mah room every night, even when Ah was at the med-room. Every night Ah pretend to be sleep, truth is Ah always wait for him to come. He talks to meh like no one else does, he caresses mah face, plays with mah hair, whispers French words in mah ear and says how much he loves meh. Before he leaves, he places a kiss on mah head and…" Rogue fought the upcoming tears but the mere image of Remy was too much. "And every time he repeats he's going to make anything it takes to…" Rogue's cheeks blushed as she continued. "To make meh fall in love with him again," Rogue turned to Kitty. "Now, Kit please tell meh everything you know, Ah can't be like this forever! Ah know he's hurt, and Ah… Ah'm hurt too."

"Well," Kitty took a deep breath before she started. "Remy is… was, is, well that's not the point now, your boyfriend. At first no one believed he could be honestly in love with you, because of his past -he used to be in other team and well there's his past as a thief and everything- but well, his fame as a charmer and ladiesman preceded him and with your power and all… everybody believed he was just fooling around, like you were some kind of challenge for him. But he proved us wrong, he did love you and you fell in love with him…" Kitty raised her eyes to meet Rogue's. "God Rogue, I never saw you that happy. I know he loves you and he's having a hell of a time now, the fact that you don't remember him is killing him… the idea of you don't loving him back and unaware of all the things you've shared is torturing him."

Rogue felt the tears running down her face and she began to tremble, unsure of what to do Kitty Pryde did what she thought was the best. She hugged her friend and let her cry on her shoulder, happy that Rogue was finally letting all her pain and fears go, but worried about what would happen with Remy now.

**…**

Later that night, Remy LeBeau entered Rogue's room like he had done for the past weeks. Sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping girl he began to caress her face as a trail of French words escaped his lips. But to his surprise, Rogue opened her eyes and carefully placed her hand over his. Remy didn't move, he was shocked from the way those beautiful emeralds were staring at him. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight. All he could do was look into those eyes and drown in their immensity.

"_Chère_…" said Remy in a whisper staring back at her. He could notice her tearful eyes as he spoke.

"Re- Remy…Ah," before she could say anything he cut her off.

"I didn' mean to scare y' _chère_… I just wanted to see y'," Gambit said as his finger traveled through Rogue's face. "_Mon Dieu_ Rogue… y' scared de hell out of dis Cajun. De me- de mere idea of loosing y' was so painful, _mais_ now," he paused for a moment, like if he wanted to memorize every single part of her features. "Having y' here, and yet sill don' having y'… I miss y' so much _chère_."

Rogue sat up and leaned against the headboard, the sheet fell around her waist. She gave him a gentle smile as his hand made its way to her face again. His fingers stroke her delicate features as she closed her eyes. Remy tilted his head slightly, as she rested hers on his hand. He could feel the softness of her skin even through the glove he was wearing. His touch sent shivers down her spine as the sense of comfort filled her entirely.

"Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah really am…" she said with a faint voice.

"Don' be _chère_, it's not y'r fault," he said trying to calm her down. "We'll find a way to get through dis… just like we'd before."

"Ah never meant to hurt yah… Ah know yah cared about meh, and Ah've been thinking…" a sad sigh escaped Rogue's lips as she continued. "Gawd it's even more difficult than Ah thought," Rogue lowered her gaze. "Look, Remy if yah still love meh leave meh alone."

"_Quoi_?!?" exclaimed Gambit.

"Yah heard meh… keep on with yah'r life, move forward."

"_Chère_, what are y' talking 'bout? I know y' don' remeber _moi_ now, _mais_ how could y' say dat?" said Remy gently as he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to raise her head and meet his eyes. "Look, I know y' don' remember, _mais_ we've been **here** before so many times, and yet we've always find de way." (with _here_ I mean the ups and downs of their relationship, the adversities and all that)

"Ah want to… Ah really do, it's just that Ah dunno who yah are." Rogue closed her eyes and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's painfully for meh to Remy."

"Touch _moi_ Rogue," said Gambit determined.

"What?" Rogue said retracting her head backwards until the back of her neck hit the headboard. "Are yah crazy? Ah could kill yah!"

"_Non_, dis is what I want," he said as he leaned towards her. "Go ahead Rogue, absorb _mon_ thoughts, let _moi_ be inside y'…"

"Remy, don't…"

"Let _moi_ Rogue, _s'il vous plaît_," Gambit gave Rogue a pleading glare. "I want to become y', and y' to become _moi_." Before Rogue was able to say anything he crushed his lips on hers. "Feel _moi_ Rogue…" he mumbled as he kissed her passionately.

Hesitant at first, Rogue felt the desire and lust taking over her entire body and the urgency of Remy became her priority. Snaking her arms around her neck, she played with his hair as she deepened the kiss. His left hand made its way from her waist to her low back, while her right one rested gently on the side of her face, cupping it.

Then it happened. Both Southerners felt the pull of her powers drowning him entirely, every thought, every memory, every feeling, and every wish became hers. She tried to push him back but he prevented her. He felt how his entirely being was sucked out, and an instant before it was too late he broke the kiss and fainted on her bed.

Rogue's eyes became full of tears as she stared at the unconscious guy beside her. Little by little everything began to become clearer, as she assimilate each of his stolen thoughts and memories. Carefully she arranged his body on her bed, and taking off his shoes she covered him with the feather duvet. Once she had done that, she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Oh Remy, Ah love yah so much." Rogue said in a soft voice before she fell asleep.

**…**

A couple of hours later, in the middle of the early morning, Remy opened his eyes still feeling dizzy and drowsy. Raising his head he saw Rogue's petite figure hugged to his body and smile as he wrapped his arms around her. The movement awoke Rogue, who turned her head to Remy as a joyful smile spread on her face. He pulled her closer to him in response and placed a little kiss in the top of her head.

"_Mon Dieu_… m' head is killing _moi_."

"Yeah, Ah know… sorry about that," Rogue said with a smile. "Ah warned yah, though."

"_Je sais, mais_ it was worth of it," he said as his hand traveled along her back. "God," he sighed. "I missed y' so much Roguey."

"Ah think Ah missed yah too Remy," she tightened her embrace as she spoke. "Ah'm, Ah'm so sorry for how…"

"Shh," Remy shushed her as she gently stroke her hair. "As I said before _petite_ don' be… we're _bien et_ dat's de only t'ing dat matters."

"Ah love yah Remy."

"_Je t'aime aussi chère_." (I love you too)

**XXXX**

The End.

So, you liked it??? hated it??? Please don't forget to drop me a review!!!

Thanks to all of you for reading!!  
take care  
~pennylane~


	8. My Reason

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

A/N: Eighth one-shot of this series. Sort of a songfic, I used Hoobastank's The Reason lyrics... It's Valentines Day and I really want to wish you all a great day. Thanks to all of you who had reviews, read and added this story to your alert list. tfobmv18, DancingtilSunset, Chica de los ojos Cafes, AshmandaLC, The Real Rogue, spriterx, UsWeasilgirl. To UltimateGammy91, girl I just watched Friends Valentines ep, when Mona dumps Ross because Rachel is living with him (kind of reminded me of some fic of yours) and to Water Raven I do like cherries so thanks a lot!! in fact I'm in the mood for ice-cream now... Anyway I rally hope you like it, and once again Happy Valentines :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's. _'The Reason'_ lyrics by Hoobastank.

**XXXX**

Remy LeBeau sighed and crumpled the sheet of paper into a ball for the fifth time in less than thirty minutes. Writing an apology was something he had never did before and it was proving to be harder than he ever imagined. He wondered how Lance could make it so easily and conferred it to one single thing, _habit_, after all Lance usually wrote tons of letters daily, ok not daily but at least one for every time he went on a fight with Kitty which was almost daily. One way or another it was Lance the one who used to put the blame on, most of the times, though. However, he recognized something his failed letters lying at the bottom of his trashcan did have unlike Lance's and it was honesty.

Not that Lance's feelings for Kitty weren't honest, but their relationship was more that of two children thrilled about some new toy than a truly deep one, as he perceived his feelings for Rogue. In his eyes, what Lance had with Kitty was sweet and honest but nothing more; on the other hand what he felt for Rogue was something he had never felt before, and maybe that was the difference for finding the right words to say.

Despite he didn't have a stable relationship with Rogue like the one Lance had with Kitty (something he envied deeply), he was absolutely sure that in someway Rogue was the girl made for him; like if God himself created her in order to be his. The intensity of his feelings scared him, and that was the true reason he hadn't come back sooner, he wasn't sure how to handle it. The thing was that, while he was trying to deal with his love for Rogue and his fears, she'd had to deal with Apocalypse on her own.

Shaking his head in order to clear his mind, Remy took a clean sheet and started to write again. After writing the word _chére_, the word he used for calling almost every woman that however said to Rogue seemed to acquire an entire different meaning, Remy drop the pencil and lean his head on the back of his chair.

He knew he had hurt her. He knew he had failed her. After all, that night by the river at Bloodmon Bayou, he promised her he would be back before he handed her his favorite card, his lucky lady -the Queen of Hearts- aware that she knew how much it meant to him and therefore how much **she** really meant to him.

Even so, he hadn't come, at least when she needed him the most. He abandoned her when the X-men alongside with the Brotherhood and the Acolytes fought against Apocalypse and when he found out it was too late, so feeling guilty and like the worst traitor he postponed his come back.

Despite the victory, Rogue suffered so much, up to the point that she became more reserved, loner and isolated than before. Drifting apart from her own friends, the southern belle began to get over the trauma of being 'used' by her own mother for the benefit of an extremely powerful _take over the world ancient freak_. But, if she used to be scare of human contact before, she was more afraid now, covering herself more and rising higher walls in defense. She tried to quit school but Professor didn't let her, so she just avoided everyone unworried by the amount of nicknames the students gave her.

That was how he found her last week. She was walking back home after an entire day at school; she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple turtleneck sweater and a black hoodie. He thought she looked beautiful as the angel he remembered she was. Her green emerald eyes widened in amaze as he walked up to her, and her immediate response was to cross her arms over her chest as she took a step back. He tried to calm her down with a smile as he stared down at her who flinched when he leaned forward to touch her. Her scare gesture didn't pass unnoticed, and so he asked.

_-Flashback-_

"Rogue, _chère_ are y' ok?"

"Don't…" she cut him off. "Don't touch meh. Ah, ah don't like to be touch…"

"_Je sais_ Rogue, mais it's ok, it's m'… I'm sorry I didn' come sooner." Remy said as he closed the gap between them with a step. "I missed y' _chère_." While saying this, Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and pulled her close. He'd always loved her scent, and he softly caressed her face with his glove hand. "_Mon Dieu_ I needed to see y' Rogue. Y'… y're _très belle_."

"No!" Rogue exclaimed releasing her from his grip. "Gam- Remy, yah just can't… yah don't know how much Ah missed yah, how hard Ah wished for yah to come… but now, now it's too late."

"_Non, chére_ it's not."

"Yes it is… these past months, yah don't have any idea how much Ah needed yah, among all the mutants who come to help us with Apocalypse, yah're the one Ah wanted and waited the most, yet yah never came… and now, well now Ah don't want to-" Rogue lowered her gaze and picking up the books she dropped before, she added. "Ah don't want to suffer anymore Remy… Ah just don't want to be hurt again, and Ah'm not saying it just because of meh, but because of yah… Ah saw how much damage Ah can do, how much Ah can hurt mah friends."

"But dat wasn't y' _petite_…"

"Yes it was meh! The first time it was Mesmero controlling me but then it was meh… stealing from other to stop Apocalypse. Professor told meh, Ah'm more powerful than Ah could ever imagine."

"…" Remy stayed silent.

"More powerful! Gawd Remy do yah know how that means… more dangerous! Ah could never dare to hurt anybody, especially yah! So. Ah decided not to touch anyone… so please now Ah'm asking yah to leave meh," she turned and began to walk away, before Remy could make a move or say anything, Rogue turned her head and with a sad smile she added. "Ah know yah've feelings for meh Remy LeBeau, after all Ah've yah inside mah head… truth is Ah have feelings for yah too," for a brief moment Remy caught a glimpse of some sort of happiness and joy in Rogue's eyes, but it faded as fast as it appeared. "But if by any chance yah still have them… Remy if yah have any feelings for meh, any at all, leave meh alone…" and with that Rogue disappeared behind the corner.

Standing alone, pain in his chest Remy LeBeau felt as his heart stopped and with a sigh escaping his lips he answered to an absent Rogue. "It's funny, m' feelings for y' are de very same reason I'm staying."

Remy walked away with his hands in his trench coat pockets and a lowered gaze. Even if he meant what he said before, he also realized Rogue meant it too, so maybe she was right and for the sake of the two it could be better if he just leave. What Remy never noticed was Rogue's petite figure hidden behind a shop-window, following Remy until he became blurry as a result of the tears that had formed in her eyes. She blinked them away and then slowly walked all the way home. "Ah'm sorry," she whispered.

_-End of Flashback-_

Looking down at the letter, Remy read what he'd written.

_Chère,_

_I know I'm not a perfect person, and there's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you; it's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catcher all your tears. That's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me, to change what I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reasons is YOU_

_I will do as you asked me before and leave… but this time it's different Rogue, I'm not going to abandon you again, I'm not going to fail you again, NEVER. I'm going back to New Orleans, and you know where to find me. I'll wait for you to be ready… I'll be waiting for you chère._

_Love_

_Remy_

Remy folded the sheet and put it in an envelope; then he abandoned the Brotherhood house.

**…**

Kitty Pryde arrived at the Institute after spending the entire evening with her boyfriend Lance Alvers. Crossing the gate she collected the mail and walked towards the kitchen in order to boil some water, it was freezing outside and since Lance's jeep was broken they had walked all the way from the Brotherhood house, so a cup of hot tea seemed to be a nice idea. It was a Saturday night and the entire mansion was almost empty, Kitty was pouring the boiling water into the teapot when she heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Hi Kit."

"Uh, hi Rogue," the girl answer turning to her friend, "how is it going?"

"It's ok, Ah guess… how was yah'r date with Lance?."

"So nice, he took me to really fancy restaurant downtown… only thing is his jeep isn't ready yet so we walked all the way from the Brotherhood's."

"Ha… yah're kidding ain't yah?"

"I'm not!" Kitty pointed the teapot, "isn't the hot tea enough to prove it?" Both girls laughed.

"Do yah mind?" Rogue asked grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"No, go ahead," Kitty said waking to the kitchen's door. "By the way, this came for you," she said turning towards Rogue and handling her a red envelope.

"For meh?" Rogue asked confused. "Who sends it?"

"I don't know… coupon book?" Kitty asked with a smile and a loud laugh. "Anyway goodnight Rogue, I'm going to watch a movie want to join me?"

"Thanks Kit, but Ah prefer to read."

"Ok then, but if you get bored you know where to find me, I'm going to be in the Rec-room."

**…**

Once in her room, Rogue opened the envelope; what she found was the last thing she ever expected. It was a letter, a letter from Remy. As she read it, her hands began to tremble, and her eyes filled up with tears. Rogue dropped the sheet and went straight to the Rec-room.

"Kit!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Jeez Rogue what's up with you? I'm watching Zodiac! Could you be more considerate!"

"Who gave yah this?" Rogue asked waving the envelope.

"It came with the mail."

"It hasn't a stamp Kit! So tell me the true."

"That's the true, it was in the mailbox… maybe someone just dropped it there, how should I know!"

Rogue got lost thinking about that possibility. Maybe he did drop it in the mailbox, so she still had the chance of catch him.

"Rogue? What is it? What it says?" Kitty asked confused by her friend's expression.

"It's from Remy," Rogue said looking at the sheet in her hand. "Sorry Kit Ah've to go."

"But- hey wait! Rogue!" Kitty said even more confused and shocked than before.

**…**

A few minutes later, Rogue got out of the taxi that took her to the shipping dock zone, the exact place where they'd met two years ago. Somehow she knew she could find him there, and she wasn't wrong. Standing amid big wooden crates and leaning on his bike she saw the slender and tall figure of Remy LeBeau dressed in ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his distinctive trench coat.

Silently she walked towards him and once she was close enough, she said his name in a low voice, sounding more like a whisper.

"Remy?"

Hearing his name on her lips was something he didn't expected, yet didn't surprise him that much.

"_Chère_… somehow I knew y' would come."

"Is this true?" Rogue asked waving the letter in her hand and walking towards him.

"_Chère_ please…" Remy mumbled watching the crumpled sheet.

"Is it?" said Rogue as she placed her hands over his chest, looking him straight into the eyes.

"_Oui_… I meant every word." said Gambit as he gently pulled one white lock of hair behind her ear. Rogue closed her eyes at the gentleness of his touch.

"Stay," she said in a faint voice. "Please Remy… Ah- Ah'm sorry… Ah need yah, and Ah don't want to lose yah again."

"De truth is _ma chère_," Remy said as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the embrace as her scent enraptured him. "Y' never lose m'… y got m' from de very first moment I lay m' eyes on y'."

"Yah really care about meh don't yah?" Rogue said removing her head from his chest in order to have a better look of his face.

"More dan m' own life petite." Remy's eyes sparkled as he saw the smile on Rogue's face, yet he had something more to say. "If anyone should be sorry dat's m'…" said Remy as he slowly lifted her head, cupping it with his hands. "I'm sorry for not being here with y', for leaving y' to deal with all dat shit on y'r own." He spoke softly as his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. "_Mon Dieu Rogue je t'aime, mais_ after de t'ings we share in New Orleans, and de way y' left… it pissed m' off to watch y' walking away with dat Wolverine, and yet I could never stop t'inking about y'. Dat's when I realized I was in love with y'… and it scared the hell out of m'. Look, I know my ways and I could never forgive myself if I hurt y'."

"That's a risk Ah'm willing to take," Rogue said as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Because somehow Ah'm sure Ah can't lose."

Remy chuckled and hugged her in a tight embrace, and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, he whispered in her ear. "I love y' too ma belle."

"So, are yah staying?"

"_Oui chère_… I'll stay where I belong, at y're side."

**XXXX**

~The End~

you liked it??? hated it??? Please don't forget to drop me a review!!! Thanks to all of you for reading!!  
take care

Quotes:

_Remy, if ya have any feelings for me, any at all, leave me alone.  
S'funny, m' feelin's f'r ya are the very same reason I'm stayin'._**  
Uncanny X-Men #297**


	9. Guess I need you

_**J'ai envie de toi**_**. A series of romy one-shots.**

A/N: Ninth one-shot of this series. Songfic, inspired by Britney Spears' Everytime... I know, not the best singer in the world (although I kind of like 'If u seek Amy' yes yes shame on me!!) but I just saw this video yesterday and then had the song stuck in my head, that's when I realized it could be a ROMY... sort of YAY!!! Anyway thank you all who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, you all are amazing!!! take care and please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's. _'Everytime'_ by Britney Spears.

**xXXx**

**Chapter 9. I need you.  
**

Rogue looked at her own reflection carefully. She's starting to gain weight. Yet, the image the mirror was giving her was far away from being the curvy southerner she once was. Letting out a sigh, Rogue looked at the sad hollow eyes that stared back at her. The once bright emerald green was a dark one now. The sparkle was gone. There were no longer Marie's eyes, because Marie had died the day he left. She seemed so frail, and paler than usual, with her cheekbones prominently accentuated. The dark rings under her eyes denoted her tiredness and lack of sleep.

Rogue hated what she saw. She hated that girl she didn't recognize, but there was no way she could be what she used to, not without him by her side. Anna-Marie was long dead and buried. Suddenly, a wave of memories hit her hard, memories from good old times, when she was a happy girl loved by the man she still loved. As the painful images pass through her mind something stirred in her stomach and she felt a wave of nausea rise to her throat. She rushed into the toilet and threw up.

_-Flashback-_

Holding her firmly from behind, he slowly moved his hand from its resting place on the small of her back and traced down her hips and thighs. Her naked body amazed him. He felt her shiver slightly while his fingers trailed across her skin and couldn't help but smile. Remy LeBeau was a proud man, and although he knew she's his, he claimed her at every chance he had. While placing soft kisses across her bare back, his desire intensified and pulling her closer to him he tightened his grip on her thighs.

She's more than happy to awake like this.

"Remy?"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, "_Oui_?"

"Please don't leave."

He smiled tenderly before whispering. "_Jamais ma belle_."

_-End of Flashback-_

Lies. Nothing but lies. He seemed all truth, but he was all a lie.

Leaning against the cold wall, Rogue sat with her legs tucked and buried her head on her knees biting her lower lip, fighting the urge to cry. She could feel the cold tiles of the bathroom floor through the soft fabric of her bathrobe but she didn't make a move. Tastes of bitterness filled her mouth, while warm tears ran down her face. She's alone…

_**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

As she tried to stand up everything began to shake so she placed both hands on the sink trying to gain some balance. It had been three months since he left. Three months of hiding her growing belly, which hadn't been difficult, though. The baby bump was almost imperceptible and everybody deemed her sickness to her depression when it was in fact the result of her pregnancy.

With a big effort she made her way to her bed and curled up. The tears came fast, and her body began to shake as she muffled her sobs in the pillow. His pillow. What's happening? What's wrong with her? Why didn't it stop hurting? She wanted to hate him, to forget everything about him but how could she? When she still loved him so much and was carrying his baby.

_**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

What went wrong? They loved each other, so what the hell happened? Rogue closed her eyes and remembered the day everything ended. He was scared, his love for her was something new for him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He had begun to spend more time alone in order to give her everything she deserved, and she had confronted him. She was sure he was cheating on her -after all he was Remy LeBeau the X-men ladies man right? That was what everybody said- and she stupidly believed them. Both said horrible things. Rogue was furious she was expecting -he didn't know though- and he was so cold and distant. Remy was upset, how could she doubt of him? Didn't he'd told her how much he loved her and repeated over and over again that she was his entire world?

Rogue closed her eyes and saw the face of the only man she had ever loved. However, as she stepped closer to him, he began to disappear. Finally when she's about to grab his hand the image of Remy LeBeau vanished without a word. And once again Rogue remained unable to ask his forgiveness. She needed him. She's nothing without him.

**...**

How could he? She's everything to him, so why he ran away? He was scared. He still was, but his life has become empty and senseless. That's why he's coming back, wasn't it?

When he stopped at a gas station to fill up his bike, he second-guesses himself. He knew that she could take care of herself. She had to be the toughest girl he knew. He knew she'd be better without him, but what about him? Was he going to be better without her? Never...

There's no other girl like her. His Rogue, who understood him like none other, who knew what it's like to be used and abused, and who trusted in him when no one else did.

_-Flashback-_

After an intense training session in the Danger room, Remy felt he needed a break, so he took a quick shower and wanting to be alone he stepped out of his window and climbed up to the roof. Once there, a lonely figure sitting alone in the middle of the cold night caught his attention. He immediately recognized her, her white streak auburn hair was unmistakable. He had flirt with her before -it never worked, though- but when he saw her there, something tugged in his heart. Suddenly, without even realizing it, he was sitting next to her.

"Care for dis Cajun's company?"

"Sure..."

"Is somet'ing wrong _chère_?"

She let out a deep sigh, "Yes and no... it's just the same."

"De same?"

"Ah come here to think yah know... and Ah was just wondering."

He remembered the way she'd been looking at Jean and Scott during dinner. He could notice the girl's sorrow. She was desperately in need of affection. "It's out dere _petite_."

Clearly startled, she looked up at him.

"De _homme_ y're lookin' for..."

Letting out a smile chuckle, she smiled. "With mah mutation, Ah doubt it."

"I mean it Rogue."

"Have yah seen how Scott and Jean look at each other? In each glare yah can see joy, unconditional love and the devotion they have for one another... Ah wonder how it would be to feel that. To be loved, to hold the hand of that special person that can take all yahr pains away with a single kiss..."

"Why wonder _chère_?"

"Yah know why Gambit... Ah would give everything to know that feeling, the pleasure of one simple touch."

"I would be more than honored to be dat person Rogue."

She smiled at him, "And how could yah?"

"Just let _moi_," Remy grabbed her hands with his gloved ones and removed her dark green gloves. She flinched, but he squeezed her hands lightly reassuring her. "I wan' to do dis Rogue... I've wanted it since de day I saw y'," he spoke in a calm voice. "From now on, I'm de one who'll wear de gloves _chère_, I want y' to feel free... I wan' y' to trust _moi_."

And then all began.

_-End of Flashback-_

As hard as he had tried to keep busy the last three months, he had found himself thinking about Rogue more and more.

"I need y' Rogue..." Remy stroked his hair. "I'm not'ing wit'out y'."

_**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

**…**

Rogue heard a slight knock on the door followed by the tender and caring voice of her fellow teammate Ororo Munroe. "Rogue?" another knock. "Are you ok child?"

Rogue smiled at the word child. After all these years Storm still called her that way, maybe because she'll always see them as her students, even when they were adults now. Adults living their own lives, some of them married, some of them no longer X-men and some of them as lost as the first day they stepped into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Yes, some things never changed.

Anxious not to appear unhappy, she wiped away her tears with her sleeve and forced a little smile as she made her way to the door. "Hi, Ro' what's up?"

"Rogue," Storm said slowly as if she was unsure of what she was about to say or Rogue's possible reaction. "There's someone who wants to see you."

"Wha- what?" Rogue asked confused wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt to hid her little belly. "Who? Is something wrong? Does the Professor? Is Logan back"

"It's-" Ororo let out a deep breathe. "It's Remy."

Rogue's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him, but before she could say anything Remy emerged from around the hallway corner. His red on black eyes sparkled. His hair was a little longer and framed his face in a perfect way. He was wearing his distinctive brown trench coat over ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that accentuated his well-toned chest.

"Rogue," he said stopping in front of her, waiting for her to reply and maybe even ask him into her room. It killed him to see her like that, so fragile and tired.

"Hey," she said blushing. Suddenly very aware of how little she was wearing. Nothing under her bathrobe, but a pair of white panties.

"I need to talk to y'," Remy said as Rogue's nerves began to betrayed her. "Please _chère_, I'm not leaving until we talk... just give _moi une chance_."

Rogue nodded and Remy walked into the room. Storm gave Rogue a tender smile and lightly stroked her arm before she closed the door behind her, leaving the two southerners the time alone they desperately needed.

"Remy," Rogue said in a faint voice but he cut her off.

"_Non_, let _moi chère_ please," Remy took a breath and let out a deep sigh. "_Je suis tellement desolé_ Rogue, I should've never leave y' like that... or at all. Y've no idea how miserable I've been wit'out y'!" Remy grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Rogue I'm lost wit'out y'. I know I caused y' pain _petite e_t I understand if y' don' want to see _moi_ again, _mais_..." Remy tilted her head up in order to meet her eyes and cupped her face, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek and smiling when he noticed the small blush appearing in her face. "I needed to see y'r face one more time... I needed to tell y' how sorry I'm and how much I love y'."

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**_

"Ah missed yah," Rogue said charmed by those unique crimson eyes.

"_Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chère_," Remy said as he slowly pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her to envelop her body. He rested his cheek on her head as she silently cried into his chest. Remy swayed her slowly in his arms; hoping to make all the pain go away, hoping to do things right this time. She missed being held by him. After she gained control over her powers she'd learned that there was no place she could felt as comfortable as in his arms. His touch was unique and was everything she needed. "_Et_ I'm here now, _pour toujours_."

They stayed like that for a while, Remy gently rocking Rogue in his arms and kissing the top of her head. The warmth that radiated from his body was overwhelming and Rogue felt reluctant to break the contact, as if he could go away again if she did it.

Slowly, Rogue pulled away from him. "Ah'm sorry too Rems, for all those things Ah said."

"Don' worry 'bout it _petite_," he said, gently combing her hair.

Rogue nodded and looked at him with the emerald sparkling that has been missing for months. "There's something yah have to know."

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "What is it _amour_?" he said caringly.

Rogue let out a deep sigh before answering him. "Ah'm pregnant."

A big grin spread across Remy's face as he pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace. She could hear him mumbling in French between laughs. Finally unable to keep his calm he burst into laughs of joy and looked at her.

"Am I going to be a _père_?"

Rogue nodded and smiled back as he looked at her belly. Doubtfully he untied her bathrobe knot before she could do anything to stop him. He stared at her. There she was, his Rogue in all her beauty, dressed in just a pair of white panties. He smirked and she couldn't hide her blush.

"Ah know that look Remy," Rogue said as she tried to cover herself again. "Ah know what yah're thinking and don't even think about it… yah- yah- yah pervert Swamp Rat!"

"_Je suis desole ma chère mais_... y'r _très magnifique_, _très belle_." Remy said almost choking. "Y'r entire body is an invitation to sin!"

With a chuckle, Rogue released his hand and walked towards the bed with Remy behind her. She pulled back the covers and made herself comfortably. She looked up to see Remy crawling in right behind her tugging the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. His hand placed protectively over her belly.

"Ah don't wanna loose yah again Remy."

"Truth to be told Rogue, y' never lost _moi_." He said kissing the top of her head. "_Dieu_, y' own dis Cajun_, _since he first laid eyes on y'."

Rogue smiled happily.

Rogue fell asleep in his arms, and shortly after she did he too fell asleep comfortably. For now the reason he hadn't been able to sleep for the past three months was lying asleep in his arms. That was all he wanted, all he needed.

_**I guess I need you baby**_

**xXXx**_**  
**_

French:_  
Jamais ma belle - _Never my dear_  
Je suis tellement desolé - _I'm so sorry_  
Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chère - _I missed you too (if there's anyone with better french than mine please tell me if I'm wrong)_  
Je suis desole ma chère mais_... y'r _très magnifique_, _très belle - _I'm sorry my dear but, you're gorgeous, so beautiful

A/N: I know I used that '"you never lost me, you own me since... etc." line last chapter but I liked it and I decided to use it again!!

thanks for reading  
take care you all  
xoxo  
~penny~


	10. The Wedding

_**J'ai envie de toi. A series of romy one-shots.**_

A/N: Tenth one-shot of this series. Songfic, inspired by… author's note is at the end of the chapter. Thank you all who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, you all are amazing!!! Take care people, and please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's.

**xXXx**

**Chapter 10. Marry me.**

The young man opened the white envelope and stared at the sophisticated golden italics letters announcing the names of the groom and the bride. He couldn't believe it.

His name was beautifully hand-written in the back, _M'sieur Remy LeBeau_. He recognized her writing immediately. He knew it very well not to do it. Question was, does he want to go? A wave of memories hit him and transported him to a time so long back; one he believed long gone and buried. The sound of her voice woke him from his thoughts and unsure of her reaction he hid the envelope in his bedside table's drawer. He felt like lying when she approached him.

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right**_

"It's everything ok?" she asked in a worried voice. She knew the man and something wasn't quite right. He could lie but his eyes always spoke the truth.

"_Oui_, everything is fine." He said taking her hand in his and walking her to the door.

"Are you sure?" she insisted.

"Of course I am _chère_." He reassured her again, gently squeezing her hand.

_-Later that day-_

She entered the room and went straight to his side of the bed, she caught him hiding something earlier and she was determined to find out what. Her eyes saw the white envelope under an old unfinished book. His name was on it. Carefully she opened it and remained a little shocked at the sight, slowly she trailed her fingers over the golden printed words, so that's what he was hiding from her. The sound of footsteps behind her forced her to turned around. Remy's face was remarkably expressionless.

"When did you get this?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"This morning," Remy answered as he walked towards her.

"And?" she said facing him.

"And what?" he asked almost nonchalantly.

"Are you planning to go?" she asked him. He could notice the pain in her words as much as she tried to act cool.

"I don't know." Remy said, taking a seat at the edge of their bed.

"Do you want to?" she said turning her back towards him in an attempt to hide her emotions.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"_Chère_, look..." he said grabbing her left hand in his, softly caressing her knuckles.

"Don't lie to me Remy." She said releasing her hand and turning around to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to, so then don't make me." He said lowering his gaze, somehow finding the rug's pattern quite interesting.

"You still love her, don't you Remy?" she asked in a broken voice.

That's what he didn't want. He never meant to hurt her but he had to be honest with her, amongst everybody she deserved it the most. "Part of me always will... you know that." He continued to caress her hand, and pulled it slightly forcing her to meet his eyes. "But don't look at me like that, I made my choice long ago... I chose you." He said sincerely and she believed him.

"You should go." She said offering him a warmth smile.

"Then come with me." Remy said smiling back and pushing back a lock of her long hair behind her ear.

**...**

The beautiful bride was waiting in the sacristy for her final entrance. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her white dress made her look like a fairytale princess. It has been made by a renowned French _couturière_ and fit her perfectly. It consisted of an empress train and corsage made of the richest brocaded white satin, covered with lace trimmings. The lace, said to be the finest kind picked just for her in Brussels. The front of the brocaded corsage was a round waist with a belt formed of four satin folds fastened by a bouquet. She was wearing a gorgeous pearl necklace -borrowed from her best friend- and the final touch was her white lilies bouquet.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. This was her day; nothing could take it away from her. She could hear the rumor outside as the guests began to fill the church. Taking a last glare at her veil and makeup she turned around to grab her bouquet and saw him standing right in front of her. He was amazed to see how gorgeous she was as she stood in the sunlit spot by the window. He felt like a fifteen-year-old boy when she approached him.

"Remy!" the gorgeous bride exclaimed dumbfounded.

"You look _très belle_." He said sincerely keeping his distance.

"I never thought you would come." She managed to say after a couple of minutes in absolute silence.

"I never thought it myself." He chuckled.

She offered a sincere smile. "So... what are you doing here? After all we'd been through"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He walked towards her and took her gloved hands in his.

"I'm glad you're here." She said as she fixed her eyes on his unique red on black ones.

"Me too..." Remy said smiling back at the woman in front of her. The beautiful woman he once loved. The beautiful woman he once hurt. The beautiful woman who once showed him how weak and vulnerable he could really be. But at the end of the day, the woman who unintentionally took him straight into the arms of the woman he now loved. "Our fates have been entwined, Belle, but never joined."

"I know," the pretty blond said not removing her blue eyes from his. "It would never have worked out between us." She finally said with a chuckle.

"Most probably."

"We were too young."

He nodded and let out a deep sigh before releasing her hands. "It's nice to see you like this."

Bella offered him a warmth and honest smile. "You choose your path Remy, I choose mine too."

"_Felicitations_ Belle." He said as she hugged her. The kind of hug you could just gave to a friend who knows you well and had always care for you.

"_Merci_..." she smiled as they pulled apart. "I would like to meet her, you know." She didn't even need to say her name, because he knew whom she's talking about.

"You'll, she's here with me." He smiled before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

_**And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool**_

Remy took his place next to Rogue in one of the wooden benches. She looked at him and he took her hand in his caressing it.

"Did you find her?" she asked a little nervous.

"_Oui_," he answered.

"And?" she asked again.

"There's nothing to worry about _chère_," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her fingers gently. "She's just and old friend… and you're the woman I love. Not to mention the most beautiful and sexiest in the entire church."

"Remy," she said hiding a smile as she punched him lightly. "We're in a church!"

"So what?" he said in a playful tone. "I'm not lying, you're the most _belle femme_ here and I'm extremely lucky for having you in my life… and in my bed." Rogue couldn't suppress a giggle and the reddish blush covering her face.

"What am I going to do with you Remy LeBeau?"

"I can think of many things _chère_."

Remy shut up when the organist began to play a beautiful solo announcing the arrival of the bride. Taking hold of her father's arm, Bella walked down the aisle. The midday light flooded through the stained-glass windows and murmurs fill the church as the stunning bride made her entry. Beneath her diaphanous veil she saw her groom standing at the altar in a black suit smiling at her, happily she smiled back showing a set of perfectly white teeth. When she finally reached him, the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony..."

The priest voice became a buzz and the auburn haired woman sighed as the couple exchanged their vows, her emerald eyes sparkling with a mix of happiness, amaze and melancholy. She would have given anything, anything at all, to be in the bride's place.

"In the name of God. I, Jean-Jacques Arceneaux, take you, Bella Donna Boudreaux, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death," the good-looking man said with a thick Cajun accent, taking her hand in his.

The woman smiled and fixed her blue eyes on his black ones. "In the name of God. I, Bella Donna Boudreaux, take you, Jean-Jacques Arceneaux, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death," said Bella glowing with happiness.

The priest went on with a lecture about how love is kind, patient and pure. How love is not selfish and keeps no record of wrongs. How much love rejoices with the truth and glows under it. How love always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. How love bears all sort of things, it's full of hope and endures every dare. Remy smiled never releasing Rogue's hand from his grip.

_**We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain**_

"Love never ends, love never fails," the chubby bald man said. "So let us pray for this young couple. Lord, in all your loving kindness bless their years together and help them find comfort in each others love and care. Each day may them know the joy of love. For this is our prayer in God's name. Amen. "

"Amen," the guests said back.

"What therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I, therefore by the authority vested in me, pronounce you husband and wife," the priest gave the groom a warmth smile and nodding he added. "Congratulations, you may kiss the bride."

The groom smiled down at her and lifted her face to his kissing her fully.

A huge cheer fill the church as the guests gave the newlyweds a standing ovation. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and kissed it affectionately. "I love you," he whispered before hugging her tight.

"I love you too Remy, with all my heart, with my every breath. I love you." Remy drew her close and gently kissed her lips. He could notice her emotions through the ceremony and knew how much it had affected her. First Jean's and now Belle's. Since Rogue was a little girl, her greatest wish was to be a bride and due to her powers one she once believed never possible, until she met Remy.

**...**

Once in the decorated garden the couple made their first dance as husband and wife. Rogue's eyes followed the couple through the dance floor and she couldn't help but turn towards Remy to catch his reaction. The Cajun X-man was smiling too. Once again doubts assaulted her. What if he wanted to be the man leading the dance? What if he wanted to be the man holding that beautiful blonde? He still had feelings for her, he admit it back in New York. What if she was never able to be the woman he wanted and deserved?

_**Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool**_

Remy turned around to look at Rogue; his empathy allowed him to sense her fears and feelings. He couldn't understand how a beautiful woman like Rogue could ever think such things. She was perfect in every sense of the word. She was the best thing that has happened in his life.

Once the newlyweds finished their dance and the band began to play, Remy took her hand in his and placing a light kiss, he asked. "Want to dance _chère_?"

Rogue nodded and stood up following Remy to the dance floor. The song was a slow one and Remy immediately pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rogue blushed. She couldn't help but notice that except for Bella and his father and the groom and his sister, they're the only couple dancing.

Remy looked at Rogue a little embarrassed but melted the instance her green eyes met his red on black. He grinned and she put her arms around his neck. As the ballad finished, the young mutant couple pulled apart slightly, their arms still around each other. Rogue stared into his velvety crimson eyes and Remy got lost into her emerald green ones. The newlyweds, their families and even his own family… they couldn't care less. Everything around melted away as they leaned into each other. Their lips met. Remy kissed her fully and Rogue returned the kiss, hungrily. Her arms tightening around his neck and his grip around her waist intensified too as one of his hands traveled up her back. She threw back her head and moaned softly. They broke apart and still entwined in each other's arms and smiled.

**...**

Photographs were taken and the wedding cake was cut. The party was pretty nice and the hours passed quickly. There were flirty Cajuns all around. Rogue has never blushed so many times in her entire life before. Remy, of course, never left her side, since in his own words, "you could never fully trust a Thief much less an Assassin." His hand never released hers, his arm always wrapped around her tiny waist and his lips kissed from time to time her forehead, cheeks and lips. Making it clear she was his and only his. As if they little intimate dancing moment had not been enough.

Then, after dinner, Remy took Rogue's hand and mumbling a little excuse to the young men they're talking with, he walked towards the newlyweds table with Rogue behind her. She knew what was next.

"Belle," Remy said to the bride forcing her to turn around. "I want you to meet someone." He was doing it; he was introducing her to his former girlfriend. Remy could tell Rogue was extremely nervous, so he held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Belle this is Rogue."

The blonde's blue eyes widened and sparkled before a smile covered her face. "It's nice to finally meet you Rogue," Bella said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rogue said smiling back. Remy's hand never left her lower back.

"So you're the girl who finally tied Remy LeBeau down?" Bella let out a small laugh. "I must say I'm impress, she's quite a catch," she said addressing Remy. "I couldn't expect less of you Remy, she's gorgeous!" Bella smiled back at Rogue.

"I know she is." Remy said as he placed a tender kiss on Rogue's –now blushed for what it seemed like the hundredth time this day- cheek.

"You take good care of him _petite_... he's worth his weight in gold," Bella said placing a hand over Rogue's bare shoulder. "I'm sure he chose you for something, I can see it in his eyes. You're something special, _hein_ Rogue?"

Rogue remained silent, unsure of what to say. It was pretty awkward to have Remy's ex-girlfriend telling her she was something special. So she just smiled again and congratulated the bride. Bella hugged them both and thanked them for coming. Rogue decided to give Remy and Bella a couple of more minutes alone and went back to their table.

_**And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool**_

"I can see why you love her Remy," Bella said sincerely. "She's _très belle_."

"_Oui_, I know... she's _très magnifique_. Never believed I could feel this way for any woman, no offense."

"None taken," said Bella. "She loves you just as much as you do... maybe even more."

"_Jamais_," Remy smiled looking back at Rogue. "I love her Belle... she's everything to me... she's my world, my entire life."

Bella smiled at the sight of her former boyfriend. "I've never seen you like this before Remy, and it's nice. I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm glad you're happy too Belle," Remy said before going back to Rogue. "_Felicitations_."

"Remy, wait," Bella said, forcing Remy to turn around one more time. "Don't let her go away… don't lose her. You will never find a girl like her again," she winked at him with the same charm she did when they were kids. "You know what I mean LeBeau... maybe is time to pop the question."

Remy just smiled at her and walked towards Rogue without replying. "Maybe it is," he said to himself as he looked at the emerald green-eyed southern belle smiling back at him.

**...**

It was the moment for the bride to toss the bouquet. All the bridesmaids and young women were lined up, forming a semicircle around the glowing bride. All but one... Rogue decided to remain in her seat and Remy didn't push her. Bella spotted her closest friend -Marguerite- and carefully and deliberately aimed the white lilies towards her. As the bouquet flew through the air, all the young women screamed and stretched trying to grab it frantically. Then all stepped back, almost in unison. A few let out a sigh; others widened their eyes, and some of them even complained as the white flowers fall into the young green-eyed woman's lap.

"Isn't that the girl who came with Remy?" a young girl asked. "I can't believe it!"

"Oh my God," Rogue whispered, slowly grabbing the bouquet and looked up at Remy.

"Nice shot Belle," Remy's older brother Henri exclaimed. "Looks we're going to have a wedding soon ain't we little _frère_?"

Remy chuckled and stroke his hair before turning to Henri. "You better take care of your own marriage and let others take care of theirs Henri," Remy said making everyone around burst into laughs.

Henri paid no attention to his brother as he kissed Mercy's -his pregnant wife- cheek. "I'm pretty sure I'm doing a good job Remy," he said as he put a hand over her big belly. "You should think about it... this girl has certainly tamed you."

"Whatever," Remy ignored Henri's insistence and gave Mercy a smile. "And I should better ask Mercy about that 'great' job you're talking about, _hein_?"

As for Rogue, she placed the bouquet on the table and decided to ignore the whole thing. That was until the moment for the groom to toss the garter arrived. Charging a couple of aces, Remy found no opposition to get hold of the blue-laced item.

"That's not fair Remy, you cheated," Remy's younger cousin Etienne exclaimed. "You used your powers!"

"Now, _mes amis_... you didn't think I'd give anyone else the chance to slip this on my little lady, did you?" He said at the group of man standing behind him after catching Belle's garter. "I think not."

Rogue looked up at him as a bright red blush covered her face and Remy smiled at her. His smile made her felt a little more comfortable but she couldn't ignore all the glares on her, dear God she's never wanted to disappear so badly, she would have given anything for Kurt's power right now.

"Now _chère_," Remy he said taking her hand and lifting her from the table. "May I?" he asked holding the garter between his index and middle fingers.

Rogue let out a sigh and smiled at him. "I thought you believed that wedding traditions were mere superstitions Remy,"

"Well _ma belle_ this is a tradition I'm more than willing to honor."

**...**

_-Epilogue-_

Five weeks had passed since the wedding. Rogue and Remy were curled up in his bed watching a movie. At least she was watching it. His mind was somewhere else, back in New Orleans at the moment he'd secretly made a promise.

"Rogue?" Remy asked entwining his fingers with hers as he brought her hand up slowly to his face, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes," Rogue answered turning around and lifting her face to see him.

"I made a promise a couple of weeks ago you know."

"A promise?" she asked confused. "What kind of promise?"

Remy cupped her face with his free hand and drew it closer to his. "Hearing at the priest at Belle's wedding, I secretly made a promise... that I would never let you down, that I would always protect you and I meant it. I always want to be there for you Rogue, I love you."

"I know you love me Remy," Rogue said staring back at him and caressing his chin. "I love you too."

"Rogue," said Remy seriously. "Would you marry me?" He asked as he slid a gorgeous diamond ring into her finger.

Rogue bit her lower lip and her eyes widened as tears began to fill them. Unable to say a word she nodded as she put her arms around her neck and crushed her lips against his. Remy took this as a yes and drew her close, kissing first her lips, then his mouth hungrily taking in her chin and neck.

Between tears and laughs, Rogue managed to say YES with a trembling voice choked by a flood of tears. Remy stopped his trail of kissing to look into her tearful emerald eyes, laughing hysterically.

"Yes?"

"Yes Remy," she said as her eyes sparkled with joy. She was glowing with excitement, he'd never seen her that beautiful. "I'll marry you!" He smiled back at her. For the former Acolyte, Remy LeBeau, life couldn't be sweeter.

**xXXx**

Disclaimer: _Cool_ lyrics by Gwen Stefani!!!

A/N: I left the author's note at the ending because I didn't want the song title to spoil anything (it was kind of obvious, though) yet I hope it turned out well and you enjoyed it. I know I've used the wedding tradition in which the unmarried man who catches the garter must place it on the leg of the unmarried woman who catches the bouquet before, but I just couldn't help it. I mean, Rogue and Remy at a wedding, is there's any better unmarried couple to fulfill the tradition?? I don't think so. Obviously here Rogue has full control of her powers, she and Remy even share a room!!

I wanted to give Bella a chance, especially since she's mostly bitchy in my other fics and because I've an important bitch role for her in 'Revenge'. So I was listening to this song (I love Gwen Stefani) and said to myself what if Belle doesn't hate Remy, what if they remain good friends after he left New Orleans. What if she marries another man and is, in fact, happy to see Remy in love with Rogue... so this is the result. And lastly, Belle's husband name means nothing I just wanted a random name that sounded french, Jean-Jacques from french philosopher Rousseau and Arceneaux from a french surnames list, I liked because it's 'eaux' ending much like Bella's and guess what, check out it's meaning: a gunmaker or seller of guns... pretty cool for an assassin's husband right?

Can't get enough of Gambit?? X-Men Origins: Gambit #1 will arrive in stores on June 17 (U.S.A I guess, and then rest of the world) yay! the origins of our beloved Cajun, take a look at Marvel Comic First Look at: comicscontinuum (dot) com

Quotes:_  
Now, mes amis... y'didn' think I'd give anyone else a chance t'slip this on the little lady, did you? I t'ink not._  
Gambit catching Jean's garter after Rogue caught the bouquet. From X-Men #30.

Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think :D  
thanks for reading  
take care you all  
xoxo  
~penny~


	11. Name the baby

_**J'ai envie de toi. A series of romy one-shots.**_

A/N: Eleventh one-shot of this series. Not really a big plot... just a random idea I got while watching the Simpsons, yes people the Simpsons the one where Marge is pregnant and Homer has this new job at Bowlrama (with Barney's uncle) especially the scene where Bart and Lisa are arguing about the baby's name... pretty weird inspiration huh? Anyway, thank you all who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, you all are amazing and I love you all!!! I'm going to the lovely beach -Acapulco!!- for some days but I didn't want to leave you all just like that, so I worked hard these past few days and update some of my stories, hope you like it. WARNING: Pure romy fluff. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! X-men are Marvel's.

**xXXx**

**Chapter 11. ****Naming the baby**

The Cajun thief placed the book on the table and some of the male resident couldn't suppress a laugh, something Gambit chose to ignore. He'd never thought he would be buying a _"Baby Names for your Baby Boy"_ book, and even less handing it to a bunch of male mutants. The whole group was together in the mansion's living room around a couple of whiskey and rum bottles, it was their way to celebrate the upcoming father.

Remy LeBeau knew from the moment he first laid eyes on Rogue, that it would be no other woman in his life, it just could not be. He had known many women amongst the years, and never had he cared for any other the way he did for her. Therefore, one day he realized that despite her inability to control her powers, he had no plans to leave her side, she was his and he would never let her go. That same day he asked her to marry him, because having her and being together was more important to him than anything else ever could be. Hesitant at first Rogue accepted and a couple of months later she'd finally gained control.

Gambit opened the book and Kurt made fun of his little colored post-its marking some of the pages. The thief gave him a _'shut up'_ kind of glare, he'd never imagined that the scrawny blue demonic boy he met years ago would become a big, tough and strong young man, one of the most actives members of the team and definitely one of the best fighters amongst the X-men. Through the years, Remy had built a good friendship and a great teamwork with Nightcrawler, perhaps because he was Rogue's brother or maybe just because the blue demon was impossible not to like.

"I don't see what's funny about that," Scott Summers said pointing the colored post-its. "I must tell when Jean and I had our first child I did the same."

Kurt looked at Remy, whom just rolled his eyes. "_Parfait,_" the thief thought to himself. _"Now I'm being more like Cyke."_

"I'm sure you did the same with your other two children, Summers." Logan snarled. "In fact you and Jeanie could start a mutant nursery… you could run it." He didn't dislike the team leader but he wasn't his biggest fan either. Truth was that, when Scott and Jean had come back from University the redhead wasn't the preppy teen he once knew. No, she had become an extremely gorgeous and astonishingly curvy young woman and as hard as Logan tried to keep busy, he frequently found himself thinking about her.

Remy knew about Logan's secret feeling towards Jean, first because he was an empath and secondly because he knew extremely well the kind of glares Logan gave Mrs. Summers. He had given them thousands of times, before and after he joined the X-men. Difference was, once he joined the team all his perky looks were directed to one particular southern belle.

"_Alors_, are you going to help _moi mon amies_, or what?" he asked to break the tension between Logan and Scott.

"What about Robert?" Iceman asked.

"Yeah sure, as if I would like _mon fils_ be named after you icicle."

"Hey it's a cool name, better than Remy, however," Bobby said as he touched his glass and a couple of ice cubes appeared on it.

"I don't even going to answer that," Remy said charging the cocktail stirrer inside Iceman's glass, without he realizing it. Next thing the glass blew up in Bobby's face, and the drink splashed all over his new shirt.

"Don't ever make fun of _mon nom_ again, Drake, _comprends?_" Bobby nodded and poured himself another drink.

"_Alors,_" Remy continued. "Where were we?"

"Do you want a French name?" Sam asked

"_Je ne sais pas_... maybe."

"And what about Rogue," Kurt said. "Does she want a French name too?"

"I haven't asked her that yet."

"Don't you think you should Gumbo?" Logan said. "In case you've forgot she's the mother."

Remy's grin spread across his face like a Cheshire cat. "Oh trust _moi mon ami_, I could never forget it... I remember it every night, sometimes even twice… _et_ sometimes I remember it again in the morning."

Some of the men choked on their drinks and others chose to lower their eyes. If there was one resident able to make Logan mad with a few words it was definitely Remy LeBeau, as if her screams at night weren't enough proof. The two southerners were well known for their frequently intimate activities. The two lovers seemed to have a lot of energy. Girls were jealous of Rogue, and although Remy's main reason was his love and lust for his wife, deep down it was one of his ways to make sure nobody ever forgot how Rogue was all his.

Many would call them just lucky. Some -like Kitty Pryde and Jubilee- would even it was fate, that they were indeed meant for each other since the day they're born, and there were a few that just saw them as another X-couple, just as the Summers or Kitty and Colossus. But all of them admitted that the two southern residents had something different, quite unique and unbreakable. Who'd thought that the red-eyed womanizer thief Remy LeBeau and the green-eyed untouchable rogue Anna-Marie would be falling in love and sharing a life for the rest of their lives.

Logan snarled and rolled his eyes. "Save it bub, if you don't your child to be an orphan."

Remy laughed. "C'mon Logan you care too much for Rogue to make her a widow..." Logan smiled in response, that was right amongst all the girls Rogue was his favorite one, like a daughter to him. "Besides, deep down I know you like _moi._"

"Don't push your luck Cajun... don't push your luck." Logan replied. "I thought you'd stand up for your sister Kurt."

All eyes turned to him, expecting an answer. It wasn't easy to be trapped between Logan and Gambit, so Kurt in his most pure Kurt style decided to change ignored them both. "I'm here just for the drinks… and to choose a good name for my nephew," Kurt said stroking his bluish-black hair. "What about Damien, it's a nice name huh?"

"Daniel?"

"_Non_,"

"Charles?" Sam suggested. "As a tribute to the Professor."

"Mmm, _non._"

"Nathaniel?"

"Mmm maybe, _mais non_..."

"James?" Jamie Madrox said. "It's a great name, huh?"

"Put that drink down kid, you're still underage." Logan said and Jamie reluctantly obeyed.

"No offense Jamie, _mais non._"

"What about Jonathan?"

"_Non,_"

"Edward?"

"_Non,_"

"Why don't you tell us your ideas Gambit," Scott finally said a little exasperated about the Cajun's indecision.

"Well," Remy said placing his bourbon down. "I've a couple of ideas..."

"The pages with the colored post-its?" Kurt asked in a mockery voice. "Yeah, I've noticed before."

"Shut up Wagner," Remy said grabbing the baby names book. "I'll read the names and you can tell _moi_ what you think about, _hein?_"

The rest of the men nodded and Remy began to read.

"Vincent, Etienne, Henri, Jean-Baptiste, Claude, Theo," Remy said as he turned the pages.

"All of them are French names Gambit," Scott said. "I don't know why you are even asking our opinion if it's obvious you want a French name for your son."

"Again," Sam insisted. "Have you asked Rogue about it?"

"_Non,_" Remy replied. "The thing is that we made some kind of deal."

"What deal?" Jamie asked.

"Well, if the baby would've been a girl Rogue would've picked the name... _mais_ as a boy I pick it," Remy replied as a big smile covered his proud parental face. "_Et_ as you all know Hank told _moi_ the sex of _mon enfant_ a week ago, since then I've been thinking what name would fit best _mon bébé._"

"So it's already decided," Piotr said. "The baby is going to have a French name, just like his father, right comrade?"

"As long as he won't have his fathers habits," Logan said.

"Or his father's taste in fashion," Angel added.

Remy frowned. "Are you making fun of _mon_ clothes Angel?"

"More like your haircut I guess," Bobby said.

"What's wrong with it?" Remy asked. He was a very proud man and he knew he was good-looking, extremely good-looking in fact. "Chicks love it."

"Chicks?" Logan asked raising an eye brown.

"_Oui_, but most important Rogue does _et_ that's all that matters." Remy said stroking his hair. "But just in case, Bobby… why don't you ask Lorna what she thinks about it?" he said with a wink that infuriated Bobby, he was well aware that her pretty green-haired girlfriend loved him but had some childish crush on the Cajun thief.

"Shut up LeBeau," Bobby snapped.

"What about George?"

"_Non,_"

"What about Albert?"

"_Non._"

"You must have a favorite one, don't you?" Kurt asked. "One you like more than other."

"_Oui,_ in fact I have one," Remy replied.

"And?" Scott asked interested. "C'mon Gambit, tell us."

"Olivier," Remy simply said with a big grin on his face. "Olivier LeBeau."

The room remained silent for a couple of minutes before his teammates and friends began to approve or disapprove it.

"You know what?" Kurt said placing a hand on his brother-in-law shoulder. "I like it."

"Yeah," Piotr nodded. "I like it too."

"What about you Logan?" Remy asked. "Do you like it?"

"Does it make a difference?" Logan asked.

"_Oui_, for _ma chère_ it would."

Logan smiled, the Cajun was right. After all these years Logan's opinion was very important for Rogue. "Yeah, I like it."

"It's decided then," Remy said smiling. "Olivier will be!" Raising his glass Remy decided to make a toast to his son's future. "To Olivier!"

"To Olivier," the rest of the X-men said, glass on hand.

"_Mon fils,_" Remy smiled before finishing his drink in one gulp. "Olivier LeBeau!"

In that mere instant the main door opened and women's voices and laughs filled the hall. Jean, Rogue and Kitty Pryde were back from Rogue doctor's appointment. They were laughing and chatting, and Remy even heard the sound of shopping bags. Rogue wanted to rest and went to their bedroom but Jean convinced she would carry her shopping to hers and Remy's room later and Kitty convinced to go straight and tell Remy the good news.

"_Good news?"_ Remy thought to himself. _"What could that be?"_

The girls entered the living room and Remy noticed a little manila envelope in Rogue's hands. Kitty gave her an encouraging look and Jean smiled nodding her head. So Rogue took a step forward and handed Remy the envelope as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"What's this _chère?_" Remy asked putting his left arm around her waist and gently caressing her little baby bump.

"It's the ultrasound pic, sugah!" Rogue exclaimed. "You actually can see our baby!!!"

Remy almost tore the envelope up and looked at the picture. He didn't get it; it was dark and undefined. How on earth could he see his son there?

"Pretty amazing right hun?" Rogue asked wrapping his arms around her husband's body.

"I- I don't..." Remy said analyzing the picture in his hands. "I don't see it!"

"Wait... what?" Rogue smiled.

"I said, I can't see it!" Remy sighed in disappointment. "What kind of father I'm... I can't see _mon proper bébé!_"

"Oh come here darling, sure you can," Rogue said sitting and pulling Remy down with her. "Come here, do you see this?" she pointed the picture. "This teeny tiny thing that looks like a peanut?"

"_Oui,_" Remy nodded.

"Sweetie that's it," Rogue said placing a hand on his knee and resting her forehead on his.

"That's it?" Remy smiled. "Well I saw that before. I can't believe that's our _bébé._" He said pulling Rogue closer to him and tightening his embrace.

"Yeah, that's our baby," Rogue smiled. "That's our little girl!"

"Wait," Remy frowned and breaking the embrace he held Rogue's shoulders fixing his red on black eyes on her emerald ones. "Girl? Are you saying you're expecting a _fille?_"

"Yeah," Rogue smiled. "Ain't that great sug!" Rogue planted dozens of sweet, tiny kisses across his lips and face. "Our little baby girl... Camile LeBeau!"

The entire room burst into laughter and spontaneous applauses. "Wha- What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Not- nothing is wrong _ma chère,_" Remy said with a chuckle before holding Rogue again.

"At least is a french name, huh LeBeau?" Scott said suppressing a laugh.

"Uhm Rogue," Kitty said as she grabbed a book from the center table. "I think I know what's wrong"," she handed Rogue the book. "It seems Remy was hoping that the baby was a boy."

"Aw sug, I'm sorry" Rogue smiled looking at the book and noticing the little colored post its. "I know you wanted a boy, but Jean explained me how Hank could be wrong, the baby was too little when you asked him for the sex!"

"It's ok _ma petite fleur_," Remy closed the space between them and tilted her head up to kiss her. "We can always have more _enfants_... you know I never get tired of trying." Rogue's cheeks blushed as Remy stole her a passionate kiss.

"Remy please," Rogue whispered as she drew back. For God's sake, they're in a room full of people! What was she going to do with him?

"Hey you," Bobby exclaimed. "Get a room!"

Remy stood up and grabbing Rogue's hand, he picked her up he picked her up, bridal-style.

Rogue gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"I do as I was said _chère,_" Remy said as he started to walk toward the main hall. "Getting _moi et ma belle femme_ a room." Rogue blushed and he chuckled. "See you later _mon amies, ma femme et_ I have some baby _**girl**_ name talking to do."

"Sure you have..." Kitty rolled her eyes as the couple passed in front of her.

**...**

Remy opened his eyes and looked at the naked woman curled against him, they had fell asleep after Rogue wore him out, apparently one time wasn't enough for her. The balcony's door was slightly opened and the curtains danced in the wind. The moonlight shone on her bare skin making her look like a marble statue, yes the statue of a nymph, a goddess. His goddess.

Combing her hair with his fingers, Remy remembered his first meeting with Rogue. At the time, he had been under Magneto's control as one of his Acolytes and she was one of Xavier's X-men, but even then he'd thought she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. After that he took every opportunity to be near her, even in the fight field. When he learned of her powers, she became a challenge, and Remy LeBeau -a gambler, and a thief, always a card up his sleeve- never backed down from a challenge. However, somewhere along the way, he sincerely fell in love with the beautiful green-eyed girl. Remy didn't remember how or when it happened, it just did. Rogue's beauty and spirit enraptured him, and just like that, the southern belle stole the thief's heart. She was his entire world, his entire life. He loved her more than anything, and nothing could take that away from him. Remy pulled the blanket at their feet over their bodies and gently kissed the top of her head. Rogue snuggled up to him in her sleep. Smiling he closed his eyes again, he couldn't ask for anything more.

**xXXx**

The little scene with Remy don't seeing the baby was inspired by Friends, the one where Rachel and Ross go to the doctor for her sonogram and she can't see the baby in the screen and later in the picture, I just found hilarious how she lies thinking the doctor might think she's a terrible mother!!

Again, quoting **Kinetically Charmed** (don't know her stories go NOW and read them, especially **Nevermind the Darkness**) _"I'm not one for shamless self promoting, but I'm going to do it anyways" _if you like the way I do ROMY go and check my latest WatXM fic **Le transporteur** and my movie verse fic **Belle Marie**... XD

take care you all :)  
pennylane


End file.
